Medabots: Impossible
by Lord Archive
Summary: Past and future collide for the World Medafighter Champion, Ikki Tenryo, as he enters junior high school and he faces new challenges.
1. The More Things Change

Medabots, a special toy, companion, and combat sport all rolled up into the body of a meter tall robot.

Marketed mostly towards children, a Medabot is a child's best friend and constant companion, who grows and matures emotionally with the child. As such, Medabots are not soulless machines, but have hearts and minds of their own located in their medals.

Medabots are known best for the sport that revolves around them: Robattle. In matches of Medabot against Medabot, the child and his partner work together to defeat their opponents.

Robattles are extremely popular and even have a world championships every year that actually involves countries from around the world.

Perhaps the best known robattlers are Ikki Tenryo and Metabee. In less than a year, Tenryo went from being 'the kid without a Medabot' to the number three medafighter in Japan. And he accomplished that feat with an obsolete KBT Hercules Beetle Medabot known as Metabee. And after four years robattling, Tenryo and Metabee are considered the best robattlers in the world.

Tenryo's accomplishments didn't end there. He also aided in the defeat of the thieving gang, the Rubber Robos, and helped put a stop to the evil plans of Dr. Meta-Evil, a man who nearly had the Medabots take over the world. Tenryo then fought against the soulless kilobots, robots that were like Medabots but were only programmed to fight and could never become friends with their partners. And he has claimed the prize of World Robattle Champion twice.

What exploits awaits Ikki Tenryo in the coming year? Keep your eyes here on the Riverview Junior High Gazette for the school's prized robattling team.

-Arika Amazake

**Medabots: Impossible**

**Chapter One: The More Things Change...**

_By: Lord Archive_

Medabots and most characters found here do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo. Hiroshi, Megumi and medabot designs besides those found in the original series are mine.

* * *

A scruffy black-haired kid stared in horror as an explosion engulfed his medabot. This couldn't be happening. His gallant knight medabot, Lanceabot, was unbeatable, yet the robot collapsed to the ground and his medal, his soul, ejected from its back. He scrunched his eyes closed waiting to hear the heartbreaking sound of the medal clanking onto the ground. It never came.

A vile laugh from the boy's opponent cut through the air. "We'll claim your medal as the medapart."

The boy's eyes widened in fright. "You can't?! That's Lanceabot's soul!"

The man in the rubber suit laughed again. "You want it back? Then we'll make a trade. Either ten medaparts, your medabot's body, or fifty thousand yen. The choice is yours."

Tears leaked from the boy's eyes. He had only started robattling, mostly because the old ranking system of submission robattle had only just been reinstated after the last world championships almost two months ago. He had dreamed to be like his idol, Ikki, and raise through the ranks by street battling as Tenryo had four years ago. But he had only just started competing. He only fought one battle before so he didn't have ten medaparts, counting the ones on his medabot's body. And there was NO way he had that much yen.

Ever so reluctantly, he pressed a button on his medawatch, and relinquished ownership of the fallen body, unwilling to look at the medabot.

The evil man tossed the medal to the boy and took the defeated robot. He left with the final words, "Beware the Neo Rubber Robos!"

The boy trembled as he held Lanceabot's medal in his fist, glaring at the stupid-looking man in a rubber suit with two antennae stuck on his head. "They won't get away with this! I'll get you a better body, Lanceabot! And we'll beat these creeps just as Ikki Tenryo did!"

* * *

Arika Amazake checked her dark brown hair in the mirror and then fussed over her white blouse's large red bow and smoothed out her deep blue short skirt. A long time ago she had been rather eager to be a 'big girl' and wear the Riverview junior high sailor fuku school uniform. It was part of the reason why she had chosen the color scheme of her Sailor-Multi medabot, Brass, to match it.

Now Arika wished the skirt was a bit longer and the bow nonexistent. Her active nature made both rather big nuisances to her. The bow for getting caught in something or destroyed, and the short skirt for failing to hide her panties. She doubted there was a single person at her junior high her skirt hadn't flashed. She quickly learned she couldn't wear 'cute' panties during her second day of classes when she tumbled out of the way of a robattle and her skirt revealed her tiny tidy-whities with Metabee's image printed on it. She had considered those her lucky panties when she rooted on Ikki through the Championships. The ridicule she got for wearing them was beyond mortifying. Subsequent flashing drew some rather unwanted attention and was why all her underpants were now larger and the same exact color as the skirt in order to give drooling boys less to gawk at.

Checking her unusually pale appearance in the mirror, Arika frowned at herself. She couldn't afford to be sick today. There was too much to do. The school newspaper needed to be finished today and if she didn't show up to complete it, the supposed 'editor' would have to get off his lazy ass and do it. Which would be a problem considering she had replaced his name as the school newspaper's editor a few weeks ago. He was only the 'editor' because he was a ninth grader while she was the 'newbie' seventh grader, and no one who worked on the school newspaper, nor the student body for that matter, bothered to inform the lazy jerk he'd been replaced. And it wasn't her fault he never read the newspaper that he was the so-called editor of.

Arika shook her head. She had to keep herself focused. A little disagreement between breakfast and her stomach wasn't going to keep her down. And she could always catch a nap in math class to pick up some more energy. After all, Ikki slept through that class all the time.

Exiting the bathroom, Arika found her mother standing at the door, whose hand was immediately at her forehead.

"Arika, are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Amazake questioned.

"I'm fine, Mom." She fidgeted. "Sorry, but... breakfast just didn't agree with me today..."

"You don't have a fever," Mrs. Amazake noted. "But you should stay home if you're not feeling well."

"Mom, I said I'm fine!" Arika retorted. "I only threw up. It's not that big of a deal."

"But Arika..." Mrs. Amazake shook her head wondering with a bit of pride how she got a daughter that put an education over her own health.

Arika went into the kitchen and grabbed a plain doughnut and pulled a lemon-lime soda from the refrigerator. "I'll have these to settle my stomach. I'll be fine."

Mrs. Amazake sighed as her daughter put her shoes on and prepared to leave.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Brass promised, looking very much like a deep blue-haired, pinked-eyed younger version of her partner.

Mrs. Amazake nodded at her daughter's medabot. The robot was her little girl's guardian angel. Always there to help and support her. It may have been an expensive present to give Arika, but the peace of mind the medabot gave her alone was worth every yen.

* * *

Ikki stretched as he yawned, and then scratched his somewhat groomed, pony-tailed, black hair as he trudged his way towards school, wearing the school uniform of deep blue slacks and white dress shirt. "Why do they have school so early in the morning?"

"Maybe because if you're too tired to be goofing off, they might be able to cram something into your head," Metabee answered the rhetorical question. The orange and white humanoid robot snickered at the scowl he received from his partner.

"I should be robattling now if I want to stay at the top of the world rankings, not going to school. After all, the prize money for being the World Champion Medafighter will let me live it easy for quite some time," Ikki boasted.

"Hey, half that money is MINE, you know!" Metabee protested. "And a few million yen isn't all that much. We could spend that in a minute."

"I'm NOT getting you those medaparts. We've got enough of them as it is," Ikki retorted.

"How about we relieve you of your excess parts?!"

Ikki and Metabee stared, dumbfounded, at the sight before them. It had been years since they last saw them, at the end of the first World Robattle Championships they attended years ago. "The Rubber Robos?!"

"That's Neo Rubber Robos, to you," announced the woman at point.

"Ms. Caviar?!" Ikki and Metabee chorused.

The woman smiled. "I'm no longer Ms. Caviar. I'm now... Mrs. Slugbottoms!"

The boy and medabot exchanged bewildered looks, and once again said the same thing at the same time, "You actually married that loser?!"

"Hey!" cried out Seymour Slugbottoms, but then he muttered, "It'snotlikeshegavemeachoice."

"What was that?" asked Mrs. Slugbottoms scowled darkly.

"Nothing, Dear!" Seymour chirped. He could swear he just saw her holding a bullwhip.

"Can we get to the point at hand?" demanded the third Neo Rubber Robo, Shrimplips.

"And that is?" Ikki demanded.

"Submission robattle!" Shrimplips announced. "WINNER decides which medapart he wants from the loser."

"Three on one, I take it?" Metabee commented.

"Of course. Have to give the 'World Champion' a challenge, after all," Seymour returned.

"How about we even up the odds a little more?" Arika called out, rushing to Ikki.

Tenryo smirked. "Glad you could make it."

"Let's show these outdated losers the power of beetle medals!" Metabee said to the Sailor-Multi.

Brass's body tightened up as she prepared for battle. She wanted to warn Ikki and Metabee that Arika was ill, but there was no time to do so at the moment without her partner knowing.

The water in the river began to turn violently and then a figure burst from it.

"Then it's agreed! This will be a submission robattle! The Neo Rubber Robos versus Ikki Tenryo and Arika Amazake!" Mr. Referee announced, looking rather odd being an elderly man with gray hair and mustache wearing white and black scuba wet suit and red bow tie. He then began to cry. "It's great to have my old job back."

Shrimplips palmed his head. "Why does he ALWAYS have to show up?"

"To annoy us, I guess," Seymour replied.

"Kind of like old times," Arika commented.

"Yeah. But does he have to act like such a goofball?" Ikki returned.

"You're one to talk," Arika shot back playfully.

"At least he'll make sure it's a fair battle," Metabee noted.

Brass nodded.

Mr. Referee sweat-dropped.

The three Neo Rubber Robos grinned. "Transport medabots!"

Ikki and crew looked on in dismay. Those were not normal medabots by any stretch of the imagination.

"Behold the Mrs. Slugbottoms specials!" announced the married woman. "Mephistron, a demon medabot with the deadly Hellfire attack."

Mephistron unleashed a deep howl, spreading the four-meter wingspan from the two-meter tall body. Light glinted off the dark medabot's viciously sharp-looking fangs and claws.

"Bladerunner will slice you up!" added Mr. Slugbottoms.

The two-meter, steel gray medabot looked to ONLY be made out of blades, as every point on it glinted with a razor's edge.

Shrimplips smirked. "Last and certainly not least, Tonrocks."

The earthen colored medabot was three meters tall and almost as wide and looked more like a wall than a robot.

Ikki looked down at his meter tall medabot. Power was obviously not on their side.

Arika sweated nervously. "You can never pick an easy fight, can you?"

Metabee chuckled coldly. "We beat these chumps before, we can beat them again."

"Medafighters ready?" Seeing them nod, Mr. Referee brought down his hand. "Roooooooobattle!"

"Metabee, target Bladerunner's legs and take him out first!" Ikki commanded.

"Brass, you take Tonrocks. Keep your distance from him!" Arika ordered.

Bladerunner moved incredibly fast, but Metabee had been dealing with fast medabots for years. With his experience, it wasn't hard to predict the blade bot's movement and blow off his kneecaps with his wrist cannons.

"DAMN IT!" Mr. Slugbottoms cursed as his watched beeped with, 'Both legs damaged: one hundred percent.'

"Dear," Mrs. Slugbottoms said coldly, which made her husband look at her sheepishly.

Brass wasn't nearly as experienced in robattles, and wasn't entirely sure where a weak spot on the walking wall would be.

After focusing on Bladerunner, Metabee had to rush his dodge against a claw swipe from Mephistron.

Ikki looked at the large demonic robot. It obviously could fly, but its large wings would put the aerial maneuverability at a disadvantage, which an alteration to Metabee's armor last year could give the beetle the edge. "Metabee, Jet Action Mode!"

"Let's fly the friendly Metabee skies!" chirped Metabee. He did a back flip into the air. His legs turned an unnatural ninety degrees and the back of them joined together and his feet stretched out to form a nose cone. The robot's arms became flush with his sides and metal plates moved over his hands to give better aerodynamic flow, but left the wrist cannon unobstructed and capable of firing. The head bowed down until his chin connected to chest with the armor adjusting for the movement no normal tin-pet skeleton would allow. Wings sprouted from Metabee's back and the thrusters attached to them launched the robot into the sky.

Mephistron leapt into the air after him.

Arika looked up at the aerial battle as it commenced. The demonic robot was now spewing fire while Metabee was forced to keep dodging. She really wished she had her camera, but somehow had forgotten it at home. She then looked at Brass as she continued to fire at anything that looked like a joint on Tonrocks. She tried to think of something to do, but she couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

"Arika?" Brass questioned, noticing her partner looking pale and swaying.

"Tonrocks, now," Shrimplips said calmly.

Panels opened up on Tonrocks's massive form, revealing rows of missiles. All of them fired.

Arika's eyes widened. "BRASS!"

A series of explosion rocked the area. When the smoke subsided, Brass laid on the ground, her body sparking from frayed and exposed electric wires. Her medal was embedded into the ground.

Tonrocks strode forward and moved to collect the medal.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Metabee screamed. He landed and transformed back into his humanoid robot form as a rainbow of lights engulfed his body. "Eat this! MEDAFORCE!" He flung his arms towards giant wall of a medabot sending forth the energy around him in one gigantic blast.

Tonrocks flew from the enormous energy attack and landed a few meters away. He then struggled back to his feet.

"No way! How can he get back up?!" Ikki cried in shock.

"Don't forget me," Mephistron hissed.

Before Ikki could utter a word, or Metabee to do more than look up, Mephistron's claw ripped through the medabot's neck. Immediately the medal ejected and the demon caught it before it hit the ground.

"METABEE!" Ikki screamed.

"Functioned ceased. The winners are the Neo Rubber Robos!" Mr. Referee announced loudly. He then pouted and muttered, "I hate when the bad guys win." He then cowered slightly at the glares from the winners.

Arika looked up, having secured Brass's medal and teleported the broken body home.

"This is the medapart we claim for our victory!" Mrs. Slugbottoms announced, pointing at Metabee's medal in Mephistron's claw.

"You can't mean that?!" Ikki cried out in shock.

"Oh, but we do," Mr. Slugbottoms returned.

"And seeing as how we beat you two and Metabee's medal IS a rare one, we'll ask a bit more to trade it back to you," Shrimplips added evilly.

"THAT body of Metabee's, fifty medaparts or five million yen. What will it be?" Mrs. Slugbottoms asked, hoping for the first option as there were lots of things she could learn from his transformation circuits.

"Why are you doing this?" Arika demanded.

Shrimplips shrugged. "We ran out of the money we embezzled from the World Championships we officiated."

Ikki looked confused. "How do you run out of BILLIONS of yen?"

"Dr. Meta-Evil didn't leave THAT much money. These guys weren't cheap to make either, you know," Seymour replied as he pointed the giant medabots. "Not to mention other... unexpected expenses."

Shrimplips tapped his foot. "We don't have all day. What will it be?"

Ikki growled. "Fine, fifty medaparts." He then muttered, "Mom did suggest getting rid of them." He then cycled through his inventory of parts and transported them to the Robos.

"Look at this haul!" Seymour's eyes sparkled at the growing stack of medaparts.

Mrs. Slugbottoms scowled slightly. There were a few good parts in this mess, but most of them had been damaged. Ikki never did believe in using medaparts he won in battle and the collection of parts proved it. She'd have to spend time repairing them before she could sell them for any decent price. When fifty parts were piled before her, she nodded at her medabot, who threw Metabee's medal to Ikki. She then used a secondary watch she had to transport the medaparts away.

"Nice doing business with ya. Be seeing you!" Shrimplips laughed as he left with the married Robos.

Ikki muttered some obscenities as he placed Metabee's medal in his medawatch and transported Metabee's body home. He then stomped over to Arika, who was still on her hands and knees where Brass had fallen. Tenryo shouted, "WHAT happened with you? I thought you were going to be of some HELP!"

Arika looked up at Ikki... then threw up onto his shoes.

Ikki jumped back. "EWWWWW!"

Arika coughed a couple times. "I'm so sorry, Ikki. I... I'm not feeling very well."

"Why didn't you stay home?!" Ikki demanded.

"Have to finish the newspaper," Arika replied. "Can't let Hitachi get the credit for other people's work."

"Of all the stupid... You shouldn't..." Ikki screamed, "GAH! No matter what I say, you're going to school, aren't you?!"

Arika shakily got to her feet. "I have to."

"Fine, fine. Just stay there for a second." Ikki tossed his hands in the air, knowing how stubborn the girl could be. He rushed over to the nearby river, slipped his shoes off and let the river water wash them clean. He put the shoes back on and squished as he walked back to the girl and put his arm around her. "I'll help you to school."

Arika sighed as she leaned against him. "Thank you, Ikki."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Ikki questioned.

Arika nodded as she sat down at the school's newspaper office. "I'll stay here and work on the paper. Just tell the teachers I have a major scoop to work on."

Ikki gave a short laugh. "The return of the Robos certainly counts for that. But do take it easy, okay?"

Arika nodded and began typing on the computer.

Ikki watched her for a moment before retreating to his classroom. He couldn't afford to be late... again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Who is the boy who lost Lanceabot to the Neo Rubber Robos? What are the Neo Rubber Robos up to? Can Ikki ever defeat the Mrs. Slugbottoms Specials? Can Arika keep from throwing up on the computer? Find out next time in Medabots: Impossible

Never seen Medabots or just a few episodes?

Well, this is to explain everything you'll need to know and then some about Medabots.

Glossary:

Ancient Medabots - Contrary to the popular belief in the Medabots series, they were not created by Dr. Aki and others. They were actually reversed engineered from the archeology discovery of a race of medabots that ruled the Earth long before man appeared. These Ancient Medabots drove themselves to extinction from constant warfare. Medabots who were online at the end of the first World Robattle Championships that Ikki competed in do know of their past civilization due to a mass shared dream between all medabots.

First Medals - A medal cloned and almost perfectly copied directly from a rare medal, giving the medabot many advantages that a rare medal medabot would have. Ginkai's Arch Dash and Zuru's Rok's are both first medal medabots.

Kilobot - A robot with a soulless medal operating it. Unlike normal medabot medals, there is no ability for emotional growth or self-awareness. The ruthless destructive nature of these robots is better suited for military than for young children wanting an edge in robattles no matter what the cost.

Medal - The heart, soul and mind of a medabot all located in an octagon disc that can fit in the palm of a child's hand. While some may argue against it, medabots are sentient and are capable of independent thought. Most medals begin with only the barest personality common to the medal type, from which the unique life experiences mold and develop them into unique individuals.

Medal Type - There are several types of medals, including beetle, dog, monkey, queen, devil, and others. The type of medal influences what kind of body the Medabot should have as some types are better at shooting while others specialize in hand-to-hand combat.

Medalorians - An alien race that removed the threat of Dr. Meta-Evil by taking him into space with them. What connection, if any, the Medalorians have with either medabots or humans is unknown.

Rare Medal - These powerful medals are the souls of the Ancient Medabots who survived the fall of their civilization. All other medabot medals are cloned from these rare medals. A medabot with a rare medal has a much higher skill level than a normal medal would, plus he can call upon a powerful energy attack known as the medaforce. Metabee and Space Medafighter X's Arc Beetle are rare medals.

Select Corps - A secret military group that deals with policing special crimes, particularly those involving medabots.

Submission Robattle - Medabot verses medabot battle that follows specific rules where the loser is required to give a medapart to the winner. This was also used to create medafighter rankings in Japan during Ikki's first year of robattling, but was not in effect during Ikki's second year.

Ten Days of Darkness - Before Ikki was born, there was a World Robattle Championships that ended in disaster as EVERY medabot on Earth went berserk and started destroying everything in sight.

Tin-pet - The skeleton and nervous system of a medabot. As such, it's by far the most complicated part of a medabot apart from the medals.

The Cast:

Ikki Tenryo Despite his grades, Ikki is a genius at strategy. In a robattle his partner can't overcome on pure skill and power alone, it's Ikki who comes up with the game winning plan.

Ikki would knowingly jump into a death trap to save someone's life. He'd also risk his life for his pride. While Ikki isn't reckless, he can be pushed into doing stuff by either hurting or inflating his ego.

Metabee Ikki's medabot and best friend. They share a rough and tumble kind of relationship where they'll fight, play and laugh to the fullest. They know each so well they can almost communicate to each other without speaking.

Metabee's value of his pride and ego are as bad as Ikki's, but so is his willingness to defend and help others. However, Metabee is less likely to fall into a trap attacking his pride as Ikki would, but the medabot is reckless enough to jump in anyway. While not the best with coming up with strategy, Metabee is more observant in dealing with people and other medabots than his partner.

Metabee is a rare beetle medal and currently uses a custom golden KBT type body with fixed wrist canons and a missile launcher on his head. His custom armor gives him transformation abilities that include Demolition Mode, a fixed position cannon. For 'Medabots: Impossible,' he also has Jet Action Mode, flight ability that can fire the large cannon of demolition mode, but at a much reduced power.

As a rare medal, Metabee has lived before as an ancient medabot. He wasn't just any medabot from that time, but one of the greatest warriors. However, the titanic battles he fought helped to destroy the ancient civilization and the death of his love, a female medabot that held more than a passing resemblance to Brass.

Mrs. Tenryo Ikki's mother and the kindest woman you could ever meet. She loves helping others and cooking. Though she can be blind to people wanting to do harm, not understanding why they would want to do that.

Mr. Tenryo Ikki's father is office worker by day and one of the leaders of the militant Select Corps by night. He loves his family dearly, but because of his jobs he's rarely home.

Arika Amazake (Erica, Erika) When Arika sets her mind to something, she attacks it with a stubborn determination that can be rather scary as she develops tunnel vision and ignores almost everything else but what she wants to accomplish. Excepting a certain, ahem, time of the month, she has limits as to how far she'd go and wouldn't intentionally hurt her friends or endanger anyone. If she's having her period, well, it best to not get involved with any special project she may have. (Taking reference of her period from the episode 'Arika's Secret Garden' where she has extreme mood swings, forgets lessons learned earlier in series, and has Brass wondering why her partner was acting out of character and voiced that.)

Arika has two passions in her life: being a reporter and gardening. While everyone is aware the former, only a select few know about the latter. This is mostly because Arika doesn't want to be viewed as being a girl while in a man's world of investigation journalism, and gardening is girlish. She firmly believes a girl can do anything a guy can do and would go as far as piss standing up with boys watching to prove it.

Brass Arika's demure partner. While she would willing follow Arika anywhere and does anything the girl asks, she will question her partner if she's not comfortable with what they're doing. As such, Brass has become Arika's conscience, though Amazake doesn't always listen to her.

Brass is a normal beetle type medal and uses a Sailor-Multi body. While the appearance is more of a schoolgirl, the design isn't very different from Metabee's base form with two wrist cannons.

The Screws A gang, using that term rather loosely, of three kids who caused trouble to attract attention as they were unlikely to receive any notice by any other means.

Samantha She was the leader of the Screws and very much the tomboy. She could easily make her cohorts do what she wanted. If there's something she wants, she's selfish enough to stab her friends in the back to get it. While she would work for the 'bad guy' if it's to her advantage, she would take off as soon as she gets what she wanted or the person she's working for goes too far in hurting someone.

Samantha's robattling style is to go for power, but all too often she defeats herself by equipping her medabot, Pepper Cat, with more power than she can properly handle.

Pepper Cat Samantha's partner in crime, though she wished her attempts to give words of caution was heeded. Pepper Cat is a normal queen medal, and with her humanoid feline body has the advantage of speed with an electric shock from her hand as her primary attack.

Sloan Samantha's right hand man. If there's anything she needs done right, she usually goes to him. He's not one to talk much, often letting his actions speak for him. He has a methodical and predictable manner that causes him to lose battles against opponents that know how he fights. During the series, he operated a Totalizer, a tank medabot designed for offensive firepower.

Spike The third member of the Screws and functional 'yes man.' Hardly the brightest bulb of the bunch, more like burnt out. He thrives on being a member of the Screws because they're the only ones to accept him. He has a dismal robattle record in part because while he favors shooting dog type bodies, the medabot medal he uses is that of a monkey which are better suited for wrestling. Spike's major redeeming trait is that he'll do anything for a friend, even something that commonsense would say to never do.

Medabot Corporation The primary company behind creating the modern day Medabots. Run by Dr. Aki, they produce over ninety percent of all Medabots on the market.

Dr. Aki He was instrumental in reverse engineering the Ancient Medabots and creating the modern day version. And it was his idea to create medabots for children and allow them battle their special robots against each other.

Dr. Aki is rather frugal when it comes to his own money and would rather have someone else pay the bill if he can.

There is a lot Dr. Aki knows about medabots that he's not telling others, and some of that knowledge may be why he decided to place powerful and lethally armed robots in the control of children.

Karin (Karen) Dr. Aki's sugary sweet neice. If an angel ever did fall from heaven, it's her. She used to hold the title of 'Legendary Undefeated Medafighter' because no one could bring themselves to fight her, though she has lost robattles under another identity. Her partner is Nutra-Nurse, a healer medabot with no real attacks, but can generate a powerful energy shield.

Karin's favorite hobby is cleaning. She's also extremely naive, both in believing in the best of everyone and in being clueless about the attraction she holds over boys. At least she acts naive like that.

Henry He used to be Dr. Aki's protege, but when Ikki met Henry, he worked at a convenience store that also sold Medabots.

There is ample evidence to support that Henry moonlights as: Phantom Renegade, a.k.a. Space Medafighter X, a.k.a. Hikaru Agata

Phantom Renegade was a thief of rare medals, though he was working for Dr. Aki in procuring these medals to keep them out of the wrong hands.

Space Medafighter X was the number one Japanese medafighter with his new model KBT Arc Beetle during Ikki's first year of robattling. Arc Beetle not only had the medaforce power that came with his rare medal, but also had an enormous energy attack known as the Prominence. While extremely skilled in tactics, he also had an overly developed flare of dramatics.

Hikaru Agata, a champion medafighter who fought his way up the ranks using a KBT Medabot known as Metabee. While that Metabee had the same body and medal type as Ikki's they are not the same. To put an end to the 'Ten Days of Darkness,' Hikaru Agata destroyed his partner's rare medal.

Dr. Hushi It was from the Dr. Hushi's work prior to his sudden disappearance that Dr. Aki was able to re-introduce medabots to the modern day.

Rokusho Dr. Hushi's medabot who wandered aimlessly for years trying to find his missing master only to learn that the doctor was now traveling with the alien race known as the Medalorians.

Rokusho is perhaps the first modern day medabot having been made by Dr. Hushi prior to Dr. Aki's success at mass-producing medals. He can be found with Baton, a mechanical parrot that appears sentient and yet doesn't have a medal.

Ms. Nae An ex-employee of the Medabot Corporation. She used to design the new models, but quit when she felt she had lost touch with the reason of why she had loved Medabots. Her future goal is to set up her own Medabot production company.

When Ikki first met her, she operated a medaparts and medabot repair store out of her van and greatly aided Ikki and Metabee against the kilobots by making custom to upgrade Metabee's fighting ability.

Ms. Caviar Another ex-employee of Medabot Corporation who had working in testing the capabilities of new medabots. She was last seen at the end of Ikki's first World Robattle Championships running off with the man she had fallen in love with.

The Rubber Robos A gang of thieves with the ultimate goal of taking over the world, and doing so by stealing medals in hopes of getting the elusive rare medals. They were last seen at the end of Ikki's first World Robattle Championships.

Dr. Meta-Evil The ultimate boss behind the Rubber Robos, guiding their activities to accomplish his grand goals.

Dr. Meta-Evil so embraced medabots as being a superior race over humanity, he turned himself in medabot. He sought to bring back the 'Ten Days of Darkness' using rare medals acting in resonance to awaken the dormant memories of their ancient past. While Meta-Evil succeeded in waking those memories, the modern day medabots reacted with abhorrent shock at what they had done to the world and sided with working with humans and against Meta-Evil's plans for a new world order.

Seaslug; real name: Seymour Slugbottoms; alias: Mr. Tunahead The figurehead leader of the Rubber Robos. He has many grand ambitions, but often lacks the skills required to achieve them. Part of his problem is that he lacks the self-confidence needed to go after his goals. His only major successes were Ms. Caviar's refusal to give up on her love for him and the rest were given to him by Dr. Meta-Evil.

Shrimplips; real name: Shrimpy Lipowitz The diminutive and childlike member of the Rubber Robos and the brains behind Seaslug. An extremely skilled medafighter capable of operating three Medabots at the same time.

Gillgirl A shapely woman in rubber. She is full of attitude, but lacks in having any skills of note. At times she acts as Seaslug's second in command.

Squidguts; real name: Guido Guttalucci The token idiot of the Rubber Robos, though it's rarely his fault if their plans go wrong. He can be very intimidating being both tall and overweight. And while not the best medafighter around, he does have some talent in robattling.

Other Cast Members of Note:

Kouji A snobbish rich boy who was Ikki's rival during Tenryo's first year of robattle competitions. Though the rivalry didn't end with medabot battles, but for the interest of Dr. Aki's niece, Karin, as well. Kouji developed a grudging friendship and respect for Tenryo over time.

Sumilidon Kouji's partner in robattles. Always willing to put everything he has to prove himself to Kouji. Despite having a normal cloned medal, Sumilidon proved his determination by learning how to harness the medaforce. Though there is a chance that ability is from being a First Medal. He's a golden fighter specialized in sword attacks using blinding speed.

Kam Son of the man behind the company that made kilobots. He was determined to prove his worth to his father by making the kilobots as strong and profitable that he could. And he went to any length to do it, even going as far destroying innocent medabot medals and attempted to murder Metabee.

Black Beetle A kilobot programed with a soul of a medabot. She served Kam fatefully despite that he cared nothing for her.

Ginkai Kam's main lackey when the kilobot battles began. Ginkai is a skilled medafighter but has trouble relating to others and ended up burying his medabot's medal after a nasty arguement. From Ikki, he learned the value of friendship and has reawakened his partner and fought against Kam's ruthlessness as a true Medafighter would, with honor.

Zuru a.k.a. Mysterious Medafighter Zuru joined Ikki's class in the fourth grade where he raged a private war against the kilobots with his KWG beetle, close-combat, medabot Roks. He so dispised the kilobots not because they were overpowered, but because he believed they stole his father. A man who once loved medabots, but lost sight of that wanting to prove winning meant everything to children.

Roks His existence began and ended with the fights against the kilobots. As such the only thing he knew outside of battle was his friendship with his medafighter.

Series Notes:

The dub of Medabots is not consistent in their treatment of characters.

There is no evidence beyond Nelvana's word that Medabots occurs in the distant future. In fact, with the exception of the reverse-engineered Medabots, technology is about at the same level as modern day Earth. Actually, Arika's digital camera is out-of-date by our standards. While I won't be referencing specific dates, I will be treating the series by the perspective of being modern day Japan.

Dub names will be used for this series as very little information on the original Japanese version Medabots can be found in America.

Considering Ikki's childhood friend's name has not been spelled the same on official products, so I'll be using the Japanese name for Arika rather than Erika/Erica.


	2. The Pleasure of Defeat

Medabots: Impossible  
  
Chapter Two: The Pleasure of Defeat  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
Medabots and most characters found here do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo. Hiroshi, Megumi, Mimoji and medabot designs besides those found in the original series are mine, all mine! Muwhahahahah!  
  
------------------  
  
"Arika?"  
  
Amazake found herself being shaken awake. She blearily looked into the bespectacled, concerned face of Mimoji, a fellow reporter for the school paper who specialized in research. Then she blinked, looking around the school's newspaper office.  
  
"Arika? Are you okay?" Mimoji questioned.  
  
Amazake let out a long yawn. "Yeah. I'm feeling better after my little nap." She put on a smile that was somewhat forced as she noticed her 'nap' had lasted four hours. "Mimoji, I need a favor of you. I wrote an article and want you to proof read it."  
  
Mimoji looked at her fellow reporter strangely. "Why? I don't think you've ever made a mistake in your writing."  
  
Arika stood up and moved away from the computer. "Well, I didn't feel well when I wrote it. I may have made some mistakes."  
  
Mimoji nodded. "Sure." She took Arika's seat and read the article displayed on the computer. Her eyes widened at what she read. "The Rubber Robos are back?!"  
  
"Sure are. I'm still kicking myself for not having my camera," Arika replied. "Ikki certainly wasn't happy to lose to them."  
  
"I could imagine," Mimoji replied. "Well, there are a couple mistakes, but nothing major."  
  
Arika frowned. She never made mistakes before. Even though she felt perfectly fine at the moment, she didn't trust herself completely. Especially after spacing out during the robattle this morning. She then shook her head. "Once the article is set, we'll put the layout together and start printing."  
  
------------------  
  
"Hiroshi, how could you possibly lose your medabot's body?!" cried out a blond-haired girl.  
  
The scruffy black-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Megumi, he was a Rubber Robo. He was STRONG!"  
  
"You idiot!" Megumi cried out. "I'm your manager. I'll tell you which fights to take and the Rubber Robos are out of your league!"  
  
"Ikki beat them in their fights," Hiroshi retorted.  
  
Megumi seethed. "And Metabee is a RARE medal! Lanceabot is NOT! If you want to compete on their level you have to TRAIN first!"  
  
Hiroshi scowled. "I didn't lose by skill, but power. They overpowered me. If I had a stronger medabot they wouldn't have won."  
  
"In case you've forgotten, the 'oh-so-great' Ikki beat them with an obsolete KBT type medabot. Power wasn't on Ikki's side, it was the SKILLS of Metabee and Ikki that beat them," Megumi retorted.  
  
"Whatever," Hiroshi returned. "And tell me again WHY you think you're my manager?"  
  
"Because you need me to keep you from choosing the WRONG battles, like the one you lost Lanceabot in," Megumi shot back.  
  
Hiroshi groaned as he walked into Medabots Emporium, a shop that specialized in selling anything and everything that was related to Medabots. Got a ten-year-old medabot and want to replace a damaged part with an original one? This was where to go. And if you wanted an upgrade, there was no place better. Especially considering who worked there.  
  
It didn't take long for Hiroshi to find what he was looking for and called a clerk over. "I want this one, Henry!" he announced, pointing at a package containing the KMM Super Knight armor.  
  
The black-haired store clerk rubbed his chin. "That is certainly a sweet model, but it's also a pricey sixty-thousand yen."  
  
"What? Have a heart, Henry! I have to beat the Rubber Robos! I need a better medabot for Lanceabot's medal!" Hiroshi cried out.  
  
"Rubber Robos?" Henry questioned. "They're back?"  
  
"They certainly are," replied Ikki as he stood at the end of the aisle. "Hey, Henry, is Ms. Nae in the back?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Should be." He then raised an eyebrow. "Why's Metabee in his old armor?"  
  
"The Rubber Robos gave my special tin-pet a haircut," Metabee replied, running his hand over his neck. He was sporting the armor Ms. Nae had given him three years ago during the kilobot battles. While it didn't look very different from the one with the Jet Action Mode, in place of the thrusters were wheels and was far more blocky in design, lacking the aerodynamic-shaped parts.  
  
"Thanks." Ikki continued on through the store with Metabee trailing behind.  
  
"Ikki Tenryo...." Hiroshi breathed out as if dreaming about being with a lover.  
  
Megumi huffed and folded her arms.   
  
"HEY! Ikki! Look at these!" Metabee called out pointing down an isle of the store.  
  
Ikki didn't notice the medabots on display at first. He looked at Henry putting away merchandise. He wondered how Henry had gotten away from the kid and had gotten ahead of him, but then shrugged. Somehow Henry always seemed to be in two different places in the store.  
  
Metabee scowled. "Why don't they have one of these based off me?!"  
  
Ikki looked at the row of one-point-five medabots, standing for meter and a half tall robot bodies. Most of these were built explicitly with power in mind, so it wasn't surprising that demon medabots held the larger part of the inventory. He then laughed, spotting one shooter medabot. "That body would look beaaauuuutiful on you."  
  
Metabee saw what Ikki was referring to. The SNM Sexy Sailor-Multi armor. A fast running body with wrist cannons. It didn't look too different from Brass's current body, save that it was sleeker and more curved in design. It would probably make it a bit faster than Brass's current body. Not to mention that in place of the bow on the chest, there were two large round missiles. The beetle robot scowled. "Ha ha. This would be GREAT for Brass though. Look at the power she'd have."  
  
"Bet you'd rather run your hands over those curves," Ikki insinuated.  
  
Somehow Metabee blushed. "I would NOT!"  
  
"Riiiiiight," Ikki teased.  
  
"There's something else about that body," Henry noted. "It has a special attack that could certainly get a rise out of Metabee outside of battle."  
  
"Eh?" Metabee and Ikki questioned.  
  
"It's delivered through the hand and acts like an electrical attack. However, the result is a bit different. Instead of inflicting pain, it induces pleasure. The closer to the medal the hit is given, the more intense it is felt. The attack leaves the medabot feeling disorientated, having never experienced that sort of pleasure," Henry explained.  
  
"Whoa!" Ikki exclaimed.  
  
Metabee eyed the body closer. "So, Dr. Aki is finally putting sex abilities back into the medabots."  
  
"Huh?" Ikki and Henry questioned.  
  
"What do you mean, 'huh?!'" Metabee shot back at his partner. "I told you about my past as an Ancient Medabot! Brass was my LOVER then! We could do things! Have children! These bodies are too asexual at times!"  
  
Ikki folded his arms. "Isn't Brass being your daughter with her personality a product of your memories of your dead love closer to the truth? She was cloned from your medal."  
  
"You don't know that! You found me in a river!" Metabee retorted.  
  
"After the Phantom Renegade dropped your rare medal!" Ikki returned.  
  
Henry pulled nervously at his collar.  
  
"I thought I heard a pair of warriors arguing," Ms. Nae said with a glowing smile. She brushed her long dark hair over her shoulder. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"The Rubber Robos returned and decapitated Metabee, wreaking the special tin-pet you made for his transformation to Jet Action Mode," Ikki replied.  
  
"Oh, dear. That's bad. It took me months to make that tin-pet," Ms. Nae replied with a frown. "I could probably make a new one faster, but that'll still take weeks."  
  
"How about armor for a one-point-five tin-pet?" Metabee questioned.  
  
"Well..." Ms. Nae rubbed her chin. "It would take some time. You wouldn't have the same Jet Action Mode as you did before, but I could work some flight abilities into it. It'd still take me a couple weeks to make, but it'd probably be quicker than making a new skeletal nervous system from scratch."  
  
"Why do you want a one-point-five body?" Ikki questioned.   
  
Metabee tilted his head back to look his partner in the eyes. "I HATE having to look up to you. I want to be the same height as you!"  
  
Ms. Nae smiled. "Sounds like a good enough reason to me."  
  
Henry coughed. "There is an issue about price. Custom armor isn't cheap."  
  
"We'll pay it!" Metabee chirped. "We did win the last World Robattle Championships."  
  
"I don't know...." Ikki trailed off.  
  
"The custom tin-pet would be rather expensive as well," Ms. Nae noted.  
  
Metabee rubbed his hands together. "Come on, Ikki. We can work a deal with them."  
  
Ikki sighed. "Fine...."  
  
------------------  
  
"Squidguts, you were supposed to get medaparts, not the kids' lunches!"  
  
The heavyset, scar-faced man in a rubber suit pouted. "But Gillgirl, you're eating some of what I won! And aren't you on a diet?"  
  
The woman scowled as she popped a rice-ball into her mouth. Her once shapely figure the rubber uniform used to flaunt wasn't as shapely anymore and it became painfully aware with the form fitting suits. Her attempts to shed the unwanted weight had met failure with her lack of willpower and having a blob in rubber remind her of that irritated her to no end.   
  
"Well, well. So the rumors are true," groused an overweight teen, standing next to two other teens. "The Rubber Robos are back."  
  
"That's the past," Gillgirl retorted. "We're now... the Neo Rubber Robos!"  
  
"Same dorky rubber suits, same hag and fatso," commented a scrawny teen.  
  
"HEY!" cried out Gillgirl, while Squidguts merely shrugged.  
  
"Right," replied the overweight teen. "To be new, you must be different. Just as we are... the Neo Screws! I'm Sloan with Terrorbot!"  
  
Before the fat teen materialized a meter tall medabot tank, complete with treads for legs and a large cannon sprouting from his chest with four auxiliary cannons on his arms. "I'm ready to fight."  
  
"I'm Spike with Rapid Dog!" added the scrawny teen.  
  
A giant blue dog appeared before him with a large cannon on the back, and a rather obvious design on being able to convert to a humanoid robot, particularly with fixed wrist cannons pointed down at the ground. "Ready when you are, boss."  
  
"And the best for last... Genkai with Red Run!" gloated the third and largest of the teenagers, being the oldest of the three. "Let's show them not to bully little kids."  
  
A red devil with white highlights appeared before him. An ominous glint in the robot's eyes focused on the rubber clad fools. "Let's see your inferior medabots," taunted Red Run.  
  
"Inferior? That's a laugh coming from an outdated kilobot." Gillgirl chuckled. "Behold Siren!"  
  
The boys and medabots gawked and began to drool at the two-meter, sexy-looking female medabot. They could not see any obvious weapons on her, even if they bothered to look at anything but her flawless, curvaceous body.  
  
Gillgirl scowled in jealousy at her medabot's body.  
  
"My turn! Transport Kraken!" Squidguts cheered.  
  
The boys and medabots were first upset that their view of Siren had been blocked and then stared in disbelief at the five-plus-meter, multi-tentacle sea creature before them.   
  
"Winner gets choice of ANY medapart of the loser," Gillgirl announced.  
  
"Hell no! Winner gets the loser's medabots!" Genkai countered.  
  
An explosion from nowhere was followed by a large dull thud of a person hitting the ground.  
  
They all turned to see Mr. Referee face down on the ground with bits of a wooden barrel strewn around him. He then shot up and leapt into the Neo Screw's faces. "ARE YOU MAD?!"  
  
"EH?!" the Neo Screws cried out.  
  
"WHY would you risk your medabots against the Neo Rubber Robos?!" Mr. Referee demanded. As the terms of the match had yet to be finalized, he was not out of line to question the competitors.  
  
"Who would give up a chance to own a medabot like THAT!?" Genkai pointed and the other boys and their medabots nodded in agreement.  
  
Mr. Referee saw the impossible model of femininity behind Kraken's writhing tentacles and whistled wolfishly.  
  
Gillgirl grinned. "Agreed! Winners gets the losers' medabots!"  
  
Mr. Referee sagged. This was not going to be good. He then straightened himself. He was a role model for the children and had to put ten times enthusiasm into EVERYTHING he did. "Medafighters ready?!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Then Rooooooooobattle!" Mr. Referee brought down his hand.  
  
"Take Kraken first!" Sloan ordered.  
  
Explosions resounded as Terrorbot and Rapid Dog fired their cannons, though if Kraken felt them, he didn't show any sign of it. The dog medabot followed up the explosive barrage by leaping at the giant squid, transforming into humanoid form, and grappling three of the tentacles together. Red Run extended his wings and claws before charging at Kraken with blinding speed.  
  
"Siren, time to soothe the savage beasts," Gillgirl ordered.  
  
The exquisite female medabot took a step forward and began to sing in the most beautiful enchanting voice. Immediately the battle came to a screeching halt as medabot and medafighter just HAD to listen to her. The intoxication of her melody and body combined into a desire that could not be deNaed.  
  
Gillgirl wanted to strangle the drooling boys. Why would they want an imitation woman over the real thing?   
  
While Squidguts was among those staring in frozen lust, Kraken had been made mostly immune to her effects through prior exposure to her attacks and because the medabot would be more attracted to a squid than a humanoid robot. With his opponents distracted, the squid wrapped his tentacles around the medabots and began to squeeze.  
  
Red Run berated himself. He had let his medabot medal rule over his kilobot body. Emotions had their time and place, but the kind of feelings Siren had called up had no place in a robattle. He should've tuned out her blissful call and taken her out! Now all he could do was struggle in Kraken's deadly grasp.  
  
Rapid Dog and Terrorbot seemed blind to their peril as they continued to be enraptured by Siren's lethal call. Not that the medafighters were any better.  
  
"This ends now!" Gillgirl announced evilly.  
  
A flash of light momentarily blinded everyone, followed by a clap of thunder.  
  
A moan of blissful pleasure echoed in the following silence, followed by a cry of pain and a ground shaking thud.  
  
As their senses cleared, Red Run stood on top of the prone and defeated Kraken.  
  
"Good work," Genkai told his medabot.  
  
"I only finished him. The one who saved us was her," Red Run pointed at a one and a half-meter tall sexy, humanoid robot. Her sleek body was rather human in appearance though her feet looked more like paws, her hands were long claws, her ears shaped like a cat's and had a long swishing tail.  
  
The cat medabot looked at her hand. "That attack always makes me feel dirty."  
  
"Pepper Cat?!" Genkai cried out. "Then Samantha's here?"  
  
"Looked like you needed help," replied a girl with long brown hair wearing the Riverview Junior High uniform and carrying an overstuffed schoolbag.   
  
"You shouldn't interfere!" Genkai protested. "You're not part of the Screws anymore!"  
  
"She's not?" Mr. Referee frowned. "Then I must issue a warning against interfering in a robattle."  
  
Samantha scowled. "Go ahead. I don't care about robattles anymore."  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of two medals clanking onto the ground. Siren stood by the now defeated Terrorbot and Rapid Dog.  
  
Red Run stood defensively. He had not missed how she defeated the other two with a mere touch. He HAD to take her down but he couldn't let her touch him either. Before he had a chance to move he felt Pepper Cat's hand on his shoulder and then he loss all conscious thought as sensations he barely knew existed rippled across his medal.   
  
Pepper Cat then leapt at Siren and hit her with a devastating kick. Not giving the beauty a chance to recover, the cat pounded on her until the medal ejected.  
  
Mr. Referee coughed. "I declare this robattle canceled due to outside interference with no winner. And Samantha is to be banned from robattling for the next week."  
  
Samantha twirled her finger into the air. "Big deal. I'm out of here. Come on, Pepper Cat."  
  
Gillgirl seethed. "What do you mean, 'no winner?!' They were about to lose until she showed up AND SHE was the one who defeated our medabots."  
  
Mr. Referee waved his finger. "Not quite. If Samantha had ONLY attacked the Neo Rubber Robos, I would have the right to deem you the winners. As Red Run was also attacked by Pepper Cat, neither side was given full unfair advantage."  
  
Gillgirl gritted her teeth. "We will have a rematch."  
  
Genkai nodded. "Count on it."  
  
------------------  
  
"I can't believe you, Metabee. I just can't!" Ikki cried out.  
  
"You're the one to sign the papers," Metabee retorted. "Besides, look at all the money I saved you."  
  
"SAVED?!" Ikki yelled. "The special tin-pet, which was all we really needed, would've cost a half million yen. YOU JUST HAD ME SPEND FOUR MILLION!!!!"  
  
"Geez. Calm down." Metabee waved his arms wildly. "Think off the robattles we'll fight. With that new body and accessories, there'll be NO stopping us."  
  
"That's half the problem! There already isn't any stopping us. When was the last time we lost a straight one-on-one robattle when our opponent did NOT stack the favor against us?" Ikki demanded. "There isn't much of a challenge fighting basic robattles."  
  
Metabee scowled. "Ikki, there's always a new challenge. Those Mrs. Slugbottoms Specials aren't pushovers and they DID fight within robattle rules."  
  
"I guess..." Ikki sighed, and then exploded. "But FOUR MILLION?!"   
  
Metabee groaned. Ikki was going to gripe about this for a while. What he really needed was something...  
  
"IKKI!!!" Arika barreled into Tenryo, burying her face into his chest.  
  
...to distract him. But hopefully this wasn't anything REALLY bad.  
  
Ikki reflexively hugged the sobbing girl. "Arika, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-it's B-B-Brass...." Arika choked out.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT BRASS?!" Metabee screeched.  
  
"Her b-body... i-it's too damaged...." Arika sniffled.  
  
"Arika...," Ikki called out softly.  
  
"Even the tin-pet's damaged." Arika pulled away and fought back her tears. "I don't have the money to get her a new body!"  
  
"Arika," Ikki repeated.  
  
Amazake continued on, "Mom said she'd help, but I'd still need more money!"  
  
"Arika!" Ikki said firmly.  
  
Amazake didn't notice. "What am I supposed to do?! I NEED Brass!"  
  
Brakes squealed and Henry jumped out of the truck. "Hey, Ikki, Arika. Should I just deliver the package here?"  
  
"Hi, Henry," Ikki greeted. "You might as well."  
  
Arika blinked. "Ah, hi. What package?"  
  
Metabee laughed nervously. "Let's just say it's exactly what you need."  
  
"Huh?" Arika questioned. She then stared at the large package Henry was heaving out of the truck. "SNM Sexy Sailor-Multi?!"  
  
"Someone decided to include an upgrade for Brass to go with his own upgrade to a one-five model," Ikki informed, with only a slight glare at his partner.  
  
"Oh, Ikki, THANK YOU!" Arika lunged at the boy, engulfing him in a bear hug.  
  
Metabee folded his arms. "It was MY idea."  
  
Henry cleared his voice loudly.  
  
Arika jumped away from Ikki and both young teens looked EXTREMELY embarrassed.  
  
"Shall I help you put it together?" Henry offered.  
  
"Sure!" Arika chirped.  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Will anyone be able to stand up to the Neo Rubber Robos?  
  
Why is Samantha no longer part of the Screws?  
  
A medabot medal in a kilobot? What would Kam think of that?!  
  
Can Megumi ever properly manage poor Hiroshi and Lanceabot?  
  
These questions and more will NOT be answered in the next installment of Medabots: Impossible.  
  
Why isn't Samantha's interruption of the robattle grounds for immediate interference? Because Mr. Referee was incorrect regarding Samantha's membership in the Screws. If she was still a member of the Screws, her points would've gone up if the Screws won a robattle regardless of her being part of the fight or not. Had she been a member of the Screws, she could've legally entered the fight. Just as another Neo Rubber Robo could also jump in. 


	3. A Whole New World

Medabots: Impossible  
  
Chapter Three: A Whole New World  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
Medabots and most characters found here do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo. Hiroshi, Megumi, Mimoji and medabot designs besides those found in the original series are mine, all mine! Muwhahahahah!  
  
------------------  
  
The world exploded into light and sound as Brass felt the familiar sensation of being placed... into her body? Something did not feel right. Her sensors were displayed differently and contained more information. Her attack listing had THREE attacks, not one. Looking down at her arms she saw that they were skinnier and that her fingers were longer. She noticed her chest didn't have a bow, but now had... a pair of breasts?!  
  
"Wha...." Brass trailed off, rather confused.  
  
"Welcome to your new body!" Metabee chirped.  
  
"Brass, try standing," Arika told her.  
  
Brass did as her medafighter instructed and stood... UP?! She momentarily looked Arika straight in the face without having to tilt her head back, but in doing so she lost her balance and fell on top of a much shorter Metabee.  
  
"Take it easy there, Brass. You need to adjust to your new bod," Metabee advised.  
  
Shakily, Brass managed to stand up straight, but left her right hand on Metabee's shoulder to steady herself. "What's going on?"  
  
Ikki's lips flattened. "When you lost against the Rubber Robos, your body was extremely damaged. Lover-boy, there, already got it in his head to get you a one-point-five body to go with his upcoming upgrade."  
  
"HEY!" Metabee cried out, somehow blushing.  
  
Arika giggled dementedly. "Brass, Pleasure Shock NOW!"  
  
"HUH?!" Brass wondered in surprise as her medafighter caused the attack to trigger. She felt the electricity explode from her right hand into Metabee, but there was something... warm and... enticing about the energy.  
  
Metabee moaned out loud and he fell on to his ass. The sudden lack of support caused Brass to fall on top of him, but he didn't mind.  
  
"You can do that ANY time, Brass," Metabee whispered in a deep, seductive voice.  
  
Ikki blinked as Brass jumped clear across the room and her metallic face blushed.  
  
"What did I do?" the scared Sailor-Multi questioned.  
  
"It's a special attack that induces pleasure to a medabot you're touching," Arika informed.  
  
"Pleasure?" Brass asked.  
  
"Yep," Ikki confirmed. He thumbed Metabee, who had yet to move from where he had fallen. "But don't use it too often on opponents. The more they're exposed to it, the less disorientated they'll be."   
  
Metabee suddenly leapt to his feet and pointed at Brass. "Don't you DARE use that on anyone else but ME!"  
  
"A little possessive, aren't you?" Ikki questioned with a smirk.  
  
Metabee glared at his medafighter. Fire burned in his eyes and was unable to say more than 'IK!' repeatedly.  
  
Ikki wasn't sure what he said to piss off his medabot, but now would be a good time to retreat. He ran off with Metabee hot on his heels.  
  
Arika shook her head, uncertain what set off Metabee as well. She turned and looked at her own medabot and asked, "How do you like your new body?"  
  
"It'll take some time getting used to...." Brass looked at her right hand. "But I don't think I could use this on anyone but Metabee. There's something... special about giving pleasure and it shouldn't be an attack."  
  
Arika smiled a little.  
  
------------------  
  
A meter tall robot-- who looked like a medieval knight in shining white armor, complete with a silvery lance, golden shield and blue cape-- slashed at the air and then ducked as if he had been attacked.  
  
Hiroshi smiled as he watched the new improved Lanceabot-- no, SIR Lanceabot-- fighting an imaginary opponent to grow accustomed to his new body. Apparently the World Champion Medafighter, Ikki Tenryo, had gone on a bit of a spending spree at Metabots Emporium. And it was thanks to Tenryo's spending millions of yen, that Henry was able to give a decent discount on the new armor. It had something to do with the store being guaranteed a profit or something. He didn't exactly understand it, but Megumi did. Fifty-thousand yen was still out of his range... until he worked out another deal. His smile vanished and turned into a frown.  
  
Megumi grinned as she approached Hiroshi and his medabot with a clipboard in hand. "Hiroshi, I've lined up a robattle match for you tomorrow against Higashi."  
  
Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "Higashi? I could take out his Hamshin by MYSELF. I wouldn't even need Sir Lanceabot."  
  
The knight robot stumbled. "Master, what do you mean by 'Sir?'"  
  
Hiroshi waved his arms excitedly. "You're new and improved. A true knight of medabots. You SHOULD be known as SIR LANCEABOT, the greatest medabot since Metabee!"  
  
Megumi scowled. "And if you want to have a chance to get into his league, you have to practice and fight opponents you haven't faced yet and can defeat. You're a newbie, Hiroshi, and you need to limit yourself to amateur opponents until you have experience."  
  
"But beating an amateur isn't worth squat in robattle points. I need to fight experienced medafighters to gain more points and to learn by fighting stronger opponents," Hiroshi retorted.  
  
Megumi poked Hiroshi in the chest. "In case you've forgotten, you can't afford to lose ANY robattle at the moment! Even with my help, you had to sell the only spare medapart you had to pay for Lanceabot's new body! One loss to ANY one and you cripple your chances of winning ever again!"  
  
"Fine, I'll beat the shit out of Higashi and his little hamster. But it's your fault if he starts crying 'cause I beat him too badly," Hiroshi reluctantly agreed.  
  
Megumi huffed. "Good. The robattle is tomorrow right after school."   
  
Hiroshi silently repeated her last comment in annoyed mockery. Why did he put up with her? Sure, now he had to acknowledge her as his manager since she did help pay for Sir Lanceabot, but he could've told her to take a hike a long time ago but didn't. He guessed that he kind of liked seeing her upset as it cause her ass to twitch ever so slightly as she stomped away. Whenever he saw that, it made him feel... well, weird. But it was a nice weird.  
  
------------------  
  
"You owe me," Metabee stated coldly, somehow panting despite the fact that he didn't need to breathe.  
  
"Who owes WHO?" Ikki retorted, straining to hold up a bill for four million yen as he was splayed out on the ground near the river. He still didn't know why Metabee had flown completely off the handle. One thing he had learned from the occasional romantic comedy shows he watched was to never claim ownership of a girl, as she would likely kick your ass and prove she's not property by going out with someone else. Yet, Metabee literally chased him all across town for the imagined insult.  
  
Metabee sighed. "Fine, we're even."  
  
"Whatever," Ikki returned. "It's getting late. We should get home."  
  
------------------  
  
Arika yawned like a lion as she scuffed her way back to her room.  
  
Brass looked up at her partner. "Were you sick again?"  
  
Arika shook her head. "Nah. Just had to go the bathroom." Though she had questioned if she was going to throw up since her stomach was becoming increasingly uneasy.  
  
Brass's new face quirked slightly to show her confusion. "But that's the third time tonight you went."  
  
Arika shrugged. "Guess I drank too much last night."  
  
Brass didn't remember the girl drinking more than usual last night. Though Arika did have an extra snack after dinner.  
  
------------------  
  
Ikki trudged his way to school. He had stopped by Arika's house and was kind of surprised she was staying home sick. Apparently what caused her to throw up on his shoes yesterday hadn't gone away, despite that she didn't seem sick at all during the afternoon.   
  
Metabee followed behind Ikki in silence, not having much to say to his partner.  
  
Ikki groaned when he arrived at the river. Standing before him were the two Rubber Robos he hadn't fought yesterday. Gillgirl's rubber suit was certainly far less flattering on her now, but he wasn't about to comment on her added weight. He liked his neck unbroken. Squidguts, on the other hand, was still fat and ugly.  
  
"We're here to challenge you to a robattle!" Gillgirl announced.  
  
"Sure!" Metabee chirped. "How about we pencil in the match in two weeks at four o'clock?"  
  
Gillgirl pulled out a daily planner. "I'm getting my hair done that day."  
  
"Two weeks from tomorrow?" Metabee pressed.  
  
"I'm free then," Gillgirl replied.  
  
Squidguts shook his head. "I'm not. I'm competing in the National Chess Tournament that day."  
  
"Oooooookay," Metabee replied in a disbelieving tone. "Two weeks from Thursday?"  
  
Gillgirl looked at Squidguts, who nodded. She then agreed. "Two weeks from Thursday at four o'clock."  
  
Ikki wanted to burst out laughing. Ms. Nae promised the new armor to be ready in two weeks, and any robattle now would have them at a disadvantage. "'Kay. See you then. Come on Metabee."  
  
The Rubber Robos waved the pair off, but then Gillgirl froze. "WAIT! We're supposed to fight you NOW!"  
  
"Remember, two weeks from Thursday," Ikki and Metabee called back together.  
  
The raccoon statue at the end of the bridge began laughing with Mr. Referee's voice as it waddled off to find another robattle.  
  
------------------  
  
This was the kind of robattle Mr. Referee LOVED. Two kids in a friendly competition to see who was better. Evenly matched and leveled opponents fighting to their best with no threat to medabot besides losing an extra medapart. No serious stakes. Just a good clean match. This was what he lived for.  
  
Higashi pushed up his glasses. "I won't let you get away with your insult!"  
  
Hiroshi glanced over at Megumi. "'Insult?'"  
  
Megumi giggled a little nervously. "Well, I had to get him to want to robattle you.... And you DID use the insult later."  
  
"Oh?" Hiroshi wondered.  
  
Higashi fumed. "Hamshin is NOT a weak-ass hamster! And I will prove it!"  
  
In front of Higashi a brown humanoid robot appeared with a cutesy face on the chest. The medabot then transformed, placing all four limps on the ground and the chest moving up to turn him into one giant hamster.  
  
Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "She said he was a weak-ass. I said he was so weak I could defeat him without Sir Lanceabot."  
  
Before Hiroshi now stood his white knight, who flung his blue cape back instinctively and yet it made him look more gallant.  
  
Higashi scowled angry death. He had been played a fool by Megumi. She set him up to face Hiroshi's new medabot and didn't warn him the boy had upgraded his medabot. However, he could not let the insult go.  
  
Mr. Referee sweat-dropped. Where was the friendly robattle? Higashi was out for blood, and Hiroshi was too cocky for his own good. Ah, well. Personality was not his to judge, but the fairness of battle. "Medafighters ready?!" With the nod of the combatants, he then announced, "Roooooobattle!"  
  
"Charge attack," Higashi ordered.  
  
Hiroshi yawned. "Sir Lanceabot, jump into the air and mount your steed."  
  
Megumi blinked. "Huh?"  
  
As Hamshin approached, Sir Lanceabot jumped up and did a twist. The knight landed right on top of the giant hamster. It took him a second to sit on the raging medabot correctly and then he took his blue cape and covered Hamshin's optical receptors.   
  
"Hamshin, shake him off!" Higashi ordered.  
  
"So, Megumi, anything new today?" Hiroshi questioned.  
  
Megumi scowled. "Pay attention to the robattle."  
  
"Why?" Hiroshi returned, which immediately after saying that he heard a loud clang. He looked over and saw Hamshin imbedded into a lamppost with Sir Lanceabot shaking his head in wonder. The boy smirked as the hamster's medal ejected.  
  
"AHHHH! Hamshin!" Higashi cried out, running to his fallen medabot.  
  
Megumi glared. "HI! RO! SHI!"  
  
"What?" Hiroshi returned rather nervously as he took a step back.  
  
"You can't win robattles in such an insulting way! NO ONE will want to fight you!" Megumi howled.  
  
Well, his plan was for the weak medafighters not wanting to fight him so Megumi would have to line some up who actually had SOME experience, but now he was wondering if he had gone too far.  
  
"Winner, Hiroshi!" Mr. Referee announced with a barely noticeable slouch. So much for an evenly matched robattle.  
  
------------------  
  
"Hello, Ikki, Metabee," Mrs. Amazake greeted in a friendly tone. "You've got wonderful timing. Arika just woke up from her nap."  
  
"Yo," Metabee chirped.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Amazake," Ikki returned. "How is Arika?"  
  
"I'm fine," Arika answered, moving into the hallway.   
  
Ikki gawked for a second as the girl was wearing an oversized T-shirt that was only a tad shy of see-through. While he couldn't tell if she was wearing a bra or not, the dark blue tint just below her waist told him she had her school panties on. He quickly composed himself and held out some papers. "I got your homework."  
  
"Thanks," Arika replied. "Care to stay for a while?"  
  
"Sure," Ikki answered.   
  
Mrs. Amazake didn't miss the look Ikki gave her daughter. Those two had always acted like brother and sister, but it seemed Ikki was starting to see the girl as possibly something more. She had some misgivings of her young teenage daughter beginning to attract boys now, but Arika could do far worse than Ikki.  
  
"Anything happen at school?" Arika questioned, leading Ikki and Metabee to the family room where Brass pacing the room while balancing some books in her hands.  
  
"The 'Neo' Screws apparently fought Gillgirl and Squidguts to a tie, if you were to believe them." Ikki snickered. "But if Samantha hadn't shown up and sneaked attacked the Robos's medabots, they would've lost badly."  
  
"Even Red Run got beat?" Arika questioned.  
  
"Yep. Gillgirl's medabot is Siren. Take Brass's new sex appeal and multiply it by hundred. The Screws were too busy drooling at her to pay attention to the fight. Squidguts has a powerhouse medabot called Kraken. He'd be hard enough to beat on his own, even without Siren being a distraction," Ikki explained.  
  
"Darn it. I should be covering this story. It's a major scoop!" Arika sighed. "But I had too many scoops, it would seem."  
  
"Eh?" Ikki questioned.  
  
"I'm thinking the ice cream I've had the past couple nights was bad. It certainly didn't taste bad, but mild food poisoning is the most likely cause of me being sick and that's only thing it could be to have caused it the past two days," Arika told him. It didn't explain the fatigue, but it answered the nausea and bladder problems. Without a fever, she was seriously doubting this was a flu.  
  
Meanwhile, Metabee's attention was on Brass. "Still not used to the bod, yet?" he questioned.  
  
Brass fumbled the books and looked at Metabee sheepishly. "A little," she replied. "I'm just not used to being so tall and the sensors are a bit too accurate. I had my old body since I went online over five years ago. The sudden jump is rather overwhelming."  
  
Metabee nodded. He doubted he'd have as much trouble. Unlike Brass, he had gotten upgrades and had been in different bodies. They took a little time to get used to, but he found ways to adapt to the changes easily enough. But there was one thing he had to know, "How do you like your new body?"   
  
Brass smiled sweetly. "It's a great body, Metabee. Thank you for getting it for me. It'll allow me to do a lot more. Especially this." She took Metabee's hand a released a mild shock.  
  
"Whoa!" Metabee jumped as pleasure shot up his arm. He then laughed nervously. "Glad you like that." He shifted nervously. "I'll be able to return the favor when I get my new body. I had Ms. Nae put it in... for you."  
  
"Oh, Metabee...." Brass caressed his face and let a larger shock go.  
  
Metabee groaned deeply. "While I'd LOVE to continue this, maybe we should hold off on doing more until I can share this with you."  
  
Brass reluctantly nodded. "I guess."  
  
An awkward silence passed over them until Metabee questioned, "Um, how's Arika doing?"  
  
Brass shook her head. "I'm not really sure. She seems okay most of the time, but then gets ill for no reason that I can tell. I hope she gets better soon." She looked at her medafighter.  
  
"It better not be anything serious," Metabee mentioned, casting a glance at Ikki. If Arika was seriously ill or... dying, his partner would end up being a basket case for a while.  
  
------------------  
  
Will Arika be in school tomorrow?  
  
Who will be the next victim of the Rubber Robos?  
  
Can Ikki stay out of Robattles?  
  
Will Hiroshi robattle a worthy opponent?  
  
Find out in the next Medabots: Impossible! 


	4. Time Marches On

Medabots: Impossible  
  
Chapter Four: Time Marches On  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
Medabots and most characters found here do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo. Hiroshi, Megumi, Mimoji and medabot designs besides those found in the original series are mine, all mine! Muwhahahahah!  
  
------------------  
  
'WNN, World Network News. Watched by world leaders and evil dictators around the globe.'  
  
"Bored. Bored. Industrial strength boooooored," Arika groused, laying in her bed as she watched her favorite television station on the portable set she had in her room. Whatever the bug she had was, it certainly wasn't food poisoning, since that lasted at most forty-eight hours and she had been sick for four days now. In fact, it had gotten worse. The nausea and vomiting hung with her during the entire day so far. Even though she had yet to register a fever, the only thing she could think she had was the flu. Nothing else made sense.  
  
'Ahbadabadu sent WNN another scathing letter for calling him an 'evil, despotic, dictator,' one of the WNN anchorman reported with a barely contained smirk.  
  
'Don't forget pathetic,' noted the co-anchorman. 'Ahbadabadu's premier war robot was defeated seven weeks ago during the second round of the World Robattle Championships by a Japanese kid.'  
  
Arika scowled since they failed to name Ikki as the one who took out said war robot. It had been a brutal fight considering the robot had enough weapons to arm Japan, but Metabee managed to get a clear shot with his demolition cannon blew off its head.   
  
Truthfully, Victor and Kouji had put up more of a fight. Space Medafighter X, also known as Phantom Renegade, would've probably been a more difficult opponent as well, if he hadn't disqualified himself.  
  
Arika was interrupted from her thoughts by the phone ringing. She picked it up since her mother was out shopping. "Hello. Amazake residence. Arika speaking."  
  
'Hi, Arika. This is Ms. Nae. Can you come over to Medabot Emporium with Brass?'  
  
Arika debated for all of a half-second. While she hardly felt well, she was ready to jump at a chance to get out of the house. "I'll be down shortly. Bye." She quickly hung up the phone, tossed on some clothes, and dragged her protesting medabot out the door.  
  
------------------  
  
"A six-and-one record!" Megumi chirped. "You're doing great Hiroshi!"  
  
Five wins since upgrading Sir Lanceabot would be good, if his opponents weren't all pathetically weak. He barely moved up in the Robattle Rankings. How Megumi managed to get him matches against opponents who didn't stand a chance in hell of winning, he didn't know.   
  
"Tomorrow we have Higashi, again," Megumi informed. "He wants a rematch."  
  
"No," Hiroshi stated firmly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no?'" Megumi's mood instantly grew colder.  
  
"Beating up on Hamshin again is a waste of time. If I'm going to raise my ranking, I need to face opponents I haven't beaten before. Preferably those who have a higher skill ranking so I can increase my own ranking as a medafighter," Hiroshi explained with a hard edge.  
  
"Hiroshi, if there was someone else to fight you tomorrow, I would've set it up, but there isn't. Isn't it better to get in a match than to have none at all?" Megumi returned.  
  
"I'd rather have a friendly practice match against a top ranked medafighter," Hiroshi returned.  
  
Megumi folded her arms. "You know if you back out of this fight, Higashi will call you a chicken."  
  
Hiroshi glared. "Fine, I'll play kick the hamster, but don't set up rematches again. They're pointless!"  
  
Megumi shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind so I won't set up a rematch with the Rubber Robos later." She then walked off.  
  
"Right." Hiroshi then blinked. "HEY! I WILL fight the Robos and reclaim my pride!"  
  
Megumi turned around. "But you said you didn't want any more rematches." She stuck out her tongue at him and then sprinted off.  
  
For some reason Hiroshi couldn't explain, he smiled while scowling at her retreating form.  
  
------------------  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be a medafighter, would you?" questioned Squidguts.  
  
A young, black-haired girl blinked as she looked at the rubber coated blob. "Yes, I am."  
  
"How about a little match? I'm not very good," Squidguts lied. He then felt a little nervous as the girl gave him a demented look not unlike a cat had after it ate the canary.  
  
"Sure. I'll battle you," the girl answered.  
  
"Winner gets choice of medapart from the loser," Squidguts mentioned the terms of the fight.  
  
"Got a medabot flight unit?" the girl asked as she pressed the button on her medawatch and Arc Dash appeared before her, a red and gold humanoid medabot loaded with cannons and had a large horn on his head and another sticking out from his chest.  
  
"I can get you one, IF you win," Squidguts retorted and activated his transporter. Before him appeared Kraken, the giant squid medabot.  
  
Arc Dash chuckled coldly. "Guess fried squid is on the menu tonight."  
  
Fireworks suddenly exploded around them and in between the medafighters a cloud of smoke erupted that dissipated to reveal Mr. Referee. "It is agreed! This will be a submission robattle! Medafighters ready?! Then roooooobattle!"  
  
"Arc Dash, keep your distance and fire at long range," the girl ordered.  
  
"Kraken, grab him!" Squidguts shouted into his medawatch.  
  
"Too slow." Arc Dash dodged one swipe of the tentacles. "Missed me. Missed me. Now ya gotta kiss me!" Kraken began to wildly swing at the beetle medabot, who kept blasting the larger robot despite that the attacks seemed to cause no damage.  
  
"Arc Dash, finish it," the girl ordered.  
  
"Beware the power of the sun! And face the ultimate might of my prominence!" Energy began to arc between the chest and head horns until it surged forth, striking Kraken and sending the enormous squid flying.  
  
The girl sweat-dropped. "You've been watching Genkai's tape of the last World Robattle Championships again, haven't you?"  
  
Arc Dash shrugged. "What can I say, Sara? Space Medafighter X and Arc Lord were beyond cool!"  
  
"They knocked Genkai out of the tournament in the first round," Sara retorted.  
  
"More reason to like them," Arc Dash chirped while scratching the back of his head. One of his wrist cannons seemed to fire on it's own, and hit the twitching Kraken where the large energy blast had struck it.   
  
Squidguts's mouth dropped as Kraken's medal ejected.  
  
"The winner, Sara!" Mr. Referee announced happily. Finally someone pulled the rug out from under the Rubber Robos, by a little girl no less.   
  
"I'll have my flight unit now," Sara demanded.  
  
Squidguts took a minute to access his acquired medaparts before finding a flight unit to give the girl.   
  
"Thanks!" Sara immediately equipped the jetpack with wings onto Arc Dash. "Now fly me home."  
  
"Eh?" Arc Dash questioned. "You sure about that? I've never flown before?"  
  
"Yes. If we don't get home fast, Genkai will get there first and hog the television." Sara then smirked. "Besides, I want to rub it into his face that I beat one of the Rubber Robos that 'almost defeated' his 'mighty' Red Run."  
  
Arc Dash shook his head and muttered, "The joys of sibling rivalry."  
  
------------------  
  
Ikki stretched as he laid on a hill, watching the river flow by. "Ah. This is the life."  
  
"What do you mean? You aren't doing anything," Metabee commented, sitting next to his partner.  
  
"Just enjoying being a kid, that's all. No worries beyond the test in math on Monday and wondering when Arika will feel better." Ikki shrugged. "Everyone needs to take a break and relax once in a while."  
  
Metabee huffed. "I don't know any other kid who enjoys doing nothing."  
  
Ikki laughed. "It's just after all those major robattles and other responsibilities we had, it's nice to have a moment where nothing is expected of me. The other kids don't know how good they got it since most people don't expect anything more of them beyond school work."  
  
Metabee folded his arms. "You know, we could actually be doing something. Like finding a robattle to fight."  
  
"What? You want to find some little kid and kick his medabot's ass? Or perhaps you want to go ten-rounds with Red Run in that body?" Ikki returned. "We either out class our opponent, or they have us at a disadvantage. There aren't many medafighters with medabots that fit between those levels."  
  
"Well, we could face Spike or Sloan," Metabee mentioned.  
  
"We already got our robattle points off them. It'd be a pointless effort," Ikki replied.  
  
"Fine. Then I challenge you to video games. I need to beat something up!" Metabee demanded.  
  
Ikki shrugged. "Sure, but I'll beat you."  
  
"In your dreams," Metabee shot back.  
  
------------------  
  
Sara stared as she entered the apartment she lived at. "Red Run, what are you doing?!"  
  
The red demonic medabot flipped through the television channels. "Trying to find something good on."  
  
"Well, I'm home and I want to watch my show," Sara told him harshly.  
  
"I was here first," Red Run returned.  
  
"How about we robattle for it?" Arc Dash suggested.  
  
"Riiiight," Red Run rolled his optical receptors. "Little bro, you've never beaten me before, you aren't going to beat me today. I know how that body fights too well, as it used to be my body. Just save yourself the humiliation."  
  
Arc Dash glared. "Oh, really. And guess who just beat the Rubber Robos. It certainly wasn't your couch-potato ass."  
  
Red Run looked a little surprised. "You beat Kraken and Siren?"  
  
"I beat Kraken," Arc Dash corrected.  
  
Red Run laughed. "Siren is the bigger threat. I could take out Kraken blindfolded." He then hummed a little. "That might not be a bad idea if I fight Siren again. Her body was... WOW!"  
  
Sara smacked Red Run with book and swiped the remote control.   
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Red Run cried out, reaching desperately for the device.  
  
With the channel set, Sara let him have the remote control. The demon robot immediately started to press the buttons, but nothing happened. He then muttered some impolite things seeing the batteries in the young girl's hand, especially with Arc Dash chuckling at him.  
  
------------------  
  
"Hi, Ms. Nae," Arika greeted in a tired tone.  
  
"Hello, Arika." Ms. Nae's almost constant smile dropped as she looked at the girl. "Are you feeling all right? You look awfully pale."  
  
"Just a touch of flu." Arika waved it off. "I needed an excuse to get some fresh air. So, why did you want me to bring Brass over?"  
  
"I'm working on a few ideas I had for Metabee's new body. Considering I'm taking parts from his last body and a Sexy Sailor-Multi, I've gone a bit under budget for once." Ms. Nae giggled a little at her private joke.  
  
Arika knew of Ms. Nae's penchant to go overboard when working on medabots and laughed with the mechanic. Her stomach suddenly lurched and the young girl immediately dove for the trashcan and threw up into it.  
  
Ms. Nae's eyes widened. "Arika, are you all right?"  
  
Arika gave a painful laugh. "Yeah. As I said, just a touch of the flu. Sorry about this. I'll go clean this." She then grabbed the trashcan and went to the store's bathroom.  
  
Ms. Nae looked at Brass. "Is she really all right?"  
  
Brass sighed. "I'm not sure. She really should be staying in bed, but...."  
  
"Arika can be very stubborn," Ms. Nae completed. "I don't need her here to work on my idea, just you. I'll explain what I want to do, and if you and Arika agree, just come back tomorrow and I'll get to work on it. And if Arika still isn't feeling well, have her stay home."  
  
Henry frowned, overhearing everything. He gave a small prayer for Arika to get better soon. He then looked at Ms. Nae's hovering mermaid medabot. "Is she really under budget?"  
  
Honey nodded. "I've even been padding the numbers so she thinks she has less to work from."  
  
------------------  
  
Does Hamshin have a chance against Sir Lanceabot?  
  
Who will the Rubber Robos attack next?  
  
Will Arika get better?  
  
Can Ikki and Metabee really wait almost two weeks before doing serious robattles?  
  
Can Sara, Genkai and their medabots ever get along?  
  
Find out in the next Medabots: Impossible!  
  
Biggest problem of writing a series set after the anime when you have yet to see all of the anime series the fict is based on: plot twists. While I had figured Genkai would switch sides eventually, I didn't think he'd do it so soon nor gain Arc Dash as his medabot. Basics way to fix this: shortly after end of Medabots anime, Genkai got Red Run's body and had Ms. Nae fix it (as I had planned from the start) and set it up to use Arc Dash's medal. With the extra medabot body of Arc Dash, he gave that to his little sister, Sara.  
  
Reply to reviews made by 'Phantom ?':  
  
Word of etiquette, don't push writers or artist to do more work. More often than not, you only upset the person and DELAY more work from being done. It takes time to put a good story together and delays of months between chapters are to be expected. I have ficts that haven't seen updates in years. I certainly don't intend this fict to last that long. I do have an end in mind, unlike my Digimon works with numerous sequels half-plotted out. While I appreciate your interest in this fict, you will have to wait for future chapters as quality takes time.   
  
As for posting weekly to get my 'ratings up,' would not be true as that would mean putting up rushed chapters which would be of poorer quality which would lose readers. Also, if the story is good enough the vast majority of readers are willing to wait several months for the next chapter. Book 5 of Harry Potter had people waiting years for it and it was a best seller from presales alone. 


	5. Time for Battle

Medabots: Impossible  
  
Chapter Five: Time for Battle!  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
Medabots and most characters found here do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo. Hiroshi, Megumi, Mimoji and medabot designs besides those found in the original series are mine, all mine! Muwhahahahah!  
  
I've seen every episode aired in the United States. (Meaning all but episode 82 'Erika to the Rescue' and the finale, episode 91 'Into the Fire.' If anyone has a copy of these episodes, I'd do almost anything to get a copy of them.)   
  
I have gotten a detailed synopsis of the final episode and have included a reference of that ending in this chapter. (Thank you, )   
  
------------------  
  
Hiroshi tried to get himself excited to battle Higashi as he waited in a vacant lot near the school for the fight, but was failing. It was no contest. He didn't need to figure out how to win, but how to do it without insulting the wimpy medafighter even more and yet prove that he was capable of fighting much stronger opponents like....  
  
"I hear you've been picking on weak medafighters."  
  
...Tak, Riverview Elementary school's highest ranked medafighter and personally trained by Ikki Tenryo.  
  
"It's not my idea!" Hiroshi protested a little nervously. Dealing with him was almost like getting to talk to Ikki. Though it seemed odd being intimidated by a kid from the grade below him.  
  
Tak folded his arms. "Oh, really. Then why have you fought medafighters who didn't have a chance against you?"  
  
"Megumi set up those matches. She's kind of my manager," Hiroshi defended.  
  
"You don't have to accept the challenges she sets up," Tak retorted.  
  
"You don't know Megumi," Hiroshi returned.  
  
Tak scowled. "Who's your next opponent?"   
  
Hiroshi frowned. "Higashi."  
  
"He doesn't have a chance against you," Tak noted.  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "You and I know that, but he doesn't. HE asked for the rematch."  
  
Tak raised his arm, revealing his medawatch. "How about a robattle against a stronger opponent?"  
  
Hiroshi WANTED to accept the challenge, but if he did Megumi would get upset. "I don't know...."  
  
"What? Too much of a coward to fight anyone but a rank amateur?" Tak insulted.  
  
Hiroshi glared. "Fine, I accept. Transport Sir Lanceabot!"   
  
Before the young boy appeared a shining robotic knight complete with lance and shield.  
  
Tak nodded. "Transport Red Rover!"  
  
In front of the shaggy brown-haired kid appeared a large red dog who stood on all four limps with each paw being a large round ball that could drive the robot in any direction. On the dog's back was a large cannon.  
  
A sudden rumbling came from the side of the vacant lot as a stage erupted from the ground. On top of the stage was Mr. Referee doing some bizarre dance while wearing only a grass skirt that was painted black and white. "Then it is agreed. This will be a submission robattle! Medafighters ready?"  
  
The two boys and their medabots turned away in disgust. They nodded in answer to his question, hoping to end this quickly so he would go away.  
  
"Then roooooobattle!" And the battle was on.  
  
Mr. Referee wasn't the only one watching the fight. Shrimplips stood on top of a nearby building. He had been looking for a good sucker to challenge from the elementary school. Letting these two pound on each other and then challenge the weakened winner would afford him a good prize as both medabots were the newest models.  
  
Shrimplips frowned as both medafighters were being a bit too defensive. Red Rover wouldn't approach close enough to get into hand-to-hand combat while Sir Lanceabot used his shield to defend himself against the distance attacks. The dog medabot tried to use his superior movement ability that allowed him to race all over the field to get into a position to attack, but the knight didn't have to move as much to block or dodge the blasts. This was a waiting game to see whose patience ran out first.  
  
"Hiroshi?! What are you doing?!" Megumi cried out running over to the boy.  
  
"Not now! I'm in the middle of battle!" Hiroshi yelled at her, not taking the time to look at her.  
  
Megumi fumed. He shouldn't be fighting Tak. That kid was a certified pro who fought in the national tournaments last year.  
  
Higashi glared as he arrived at the vacant lot. Hiroshi was his opponent. He would be the one to smash the superior attitude off that jerk.  
  
Shrimplips clenched his fist. Despite the distractions, Sir Lanceabot's medafighter had not lost his focus. This was going to be a battle of attrition and those took too damn long. He wanted to pound on more medafighters than just them. "Transport Tonrocks!"  
  
With an earthshaking thud, the robattle came to an abrupt stop. All the children looked over at the gigantic wall of a robot and then at the coldly chuckling figure standing on top of the building.  
  
"You...," Hiroshi spat as if he cursed.  
  
"You can not interfere in this official robattle!" Mr. Referee called out in warning.  
  
"I don't wish to interfere, I want to challenge them," Shrimplips retorted.  
  
"I'll take you on myself after I beat Tak!" Hiroshi shot back.  
  
Megumi slapped the back of his head. "Are you NUTS?! You'd lose his body too!"  
  
"Aw, afraid of losing your little meal ticket," Shrimplips chastised the girl. "You really shouldn't listen to her, kid. She's only out to serve herself. I know her scheme, because I've done it myself. Inflate someone's robattle record with easy wins and then set up a battle with a skilled opponent and bet against the fool."  
  
"What?!" Hiroshi looked at Megumi.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" the girl protested, waving her arms wildly.  
  
"Why else would she arrange battles against someone you could easily beat? She's playing you for a sucker, kid." Shrimplips chuckled coldly again. "Bet she even helped you buy that medabot just to get that edge over sorry losers, like that kid with glasses there. The only way she'd get her money back is by setting you up."  
  
Higashi glared.  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Megumi pleaded, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm helping you because I want you to win!"  
  
"That's a laugh." Shrimplips smirked. "You'd never make it the Championships if you only fight amateurs. You'll never truly win that way."  
  
"That's not true! I don't want him to lose!" Megumi shouted out.  
  
"Get lost, Megumi," Hiroshi said coldly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Megumi screeched at the boy.  
  
Hiroshi glared at girl. "You heard me! Get lost! He's right! I can never win with the way you've been setting up my fights! If I'm ever to face Ikki in battle, I can't limit myself to battles I'm certain to win!"   
  
Tak frowned and nodded to himself.  
  
"He's WRONG, Hiroshi! I just want to help you!" Megumi insisted.  
  
A loud noise of flesh striking flesh echoed in vacant lot.  
  
Megumi's hand disbelievingly went up to her now red cheek.  
  
Hiroshi stood across from her, his open hand still raised and stinging slightly from hitting her. "That's the lie, Megumi. Your 'help' would ensure I'd never achieve my goals. I don't want to see you ever again."  
  
Tears tumbled out of the young girl's eyes as she fled from the lot.  
  
"Now where were we?" Shrimplips asked.  
  
"I'd say right here," Tak commented. "Red Rover, fire!"  
  
Hiroshi whipped around seeing the dog medabot fire his main canon right at Tonrocks's head. The behemoth tilted back a little, but otherwise seemed unfazed.  
  
"What about the official robattle?" Mr. Referee asked.  
  
"Consider it canceled," Tak answered. His reasons to battle Hiroshi had left in tears.  
  
Hiroshi nodded. The Rubber Robo was his primary foe. He then smirked at Higashi. "Want to join in? Sir Lanceabot could certainly use his mount against him."  
  
Higashi grimaced. He didn't entirely like the idea, but the Rubber Robos were a common foe of all medafighters and the rubber coated idiot had insulted him. "Fine. Transport Hamshin."  
  
"Winner takes the medabots they defeated!" Shrimplips called out.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Hiroshi agreed. "Sir Lanceabot, mount up and prepare to charge attack!"  
  
"Can anyone join this fight?" Sara asked from the side of the vacant lot, standing along with a few other elementary students who had been attracted by the robattle.  
  
"Heh. I'll take you all on!" Shrimplips replied.  
  
Sara smirked as she held up her Personal Assistant and pressed send on an email. "Then lets have some REAL fun. Big Bro. and his friends should be here soon. And now to start things off, transport Arc Dash!"  
  
The other children called out for their own medabots as well. "Monzae Bear!" "Bonoparte!" "Ghoulie!" "Soaring Eagle!" "Sea Beast!"  
  
Shrimplips frowned at that, but he wasn't about to back out of this. He picked up his cellphone and started dialing for his own reinforcements. He had not been concerned about the attacks the kids could make against Tonrocks's armor, but then swore when Sir Lanceabot rode the hamster medabot in a mad charge and shoved its lance into the back of Tonrocks's left knee, rendering the leg useless.   
  
"This is NOT an official submission robattle!" Mr. Referee called out as if someone cared, but the children were all too happy to pound on the Rubber Robo's medabot.  
  
------------------  
  
"Now THIS is a robattle!" Metabee cheered.  
  
"Want to join in?" Ikki questioned, pulling out Arika's camera. He started to take pictures for her seeing as she was still sick at home and that she had asked him to take pictures of any story he ran across.  
  
Metabee shook his head. "Nah. Let them have fun."  
  
The fight had spilled out of the vacant lot. Medabots of all makes and sized did battle against the Rubber Robo special robots.   
  
Tonrocks was still moving despite having both legs rendered inoperable. The giant wall swatted his massive arms at any medabot that dared get too close to him.  
  
"That'll leave a mark," Metabee chuckled seeing Bladerunner get caught in a barrage of missile fire that no amount of speed could avoid.  
  
"God damn it!" Mr. Slugbottoms cursed seeing his medabot chuck its medal.  
  
Mrs. Slugbottoms slapped him hard. "Not in front of children."  
  
"Grab his medal! The medabot is ours!" a kid cried out.  
  
Mrs. Slugbottoms scowled. "I don't think so."  
  
Mephistron crashed down amongst the medabots vying for the fallen medal. With a massive arcing kick, he sent two of the robots flying. The demon then grabbed the medal and threw it at Mr. Slugbottoms.  
  
"That's not part of the deal!" Hiroshi called out as Bladerunner's body was transported away. "Fallen medabots belong to the winners."  
  
"And they will after we defeat all of your medabots," Mrs. Slugbottoms retorted.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Tak countered.  
  
"Time to join in on the fun!" Genkai cried out.  
  
"With pleasure. Time to go at it, demon to demon!" Red Run tackled the larger Robo demon.  
  
"Time for payback! Rapid Dog, take out Kraken!" Spike ordered.  
  
"You help him, Terrorbot!" Sloan added.  
  
"This is no robattle," Zuru commented, his hand going up to his face out of nervous habit to adjust glasses he no longer wore.  
  
"You can say that again," Ikki replied.  
  
"ZURU-SAMA!" Sara called out. "Let's merge and take out Tonrocks!" She pointed at the gigantic blockish figure being pelted on by various attacks.  
  
Zuru frowned at the girl's term of address, but nodded to her request. He brandished his two medawatches. "Transport. Tyrel Beetle, merge with Arc Dash and attack that wall of a medabot. Roks, go to action mode and lend Red Run a helping hand."  
  
The bulky blue grappling beetle medabot, Tyrel Beetle, transformed into its action mode while Sara's Arc Dash transformed into a canon and connected to the top of his partner, making a rather large medabot tank called Masterbeetle. The fused medabot joined in the attacks against Tonrocks, while charging up the main canon.  
  
While Roks, a light blue, warrior, grappling beetle medabot, may be smaller and older version of Zuru's other medabot, he had no shortage of power for having a first medal. He immediately joined in the fight and rammed into Mephistron, sending the large demon crashing to the ground.  
  
"Thanks for the assist," Genkai mentioned. "But don't get any ideas about by sister."  
  
Zuru shook his head. All the ideas were in HER head.  
  
"Cannon is charged! Aim and fire!" Sara cheered.  
  
Masterbeetle propped up their front end and targeted the functionally immobile Tonrocks's head, considering the huge medabot had lost his legs. They unleashed the power of their canon and Shrimplips screamed as the damage reached past one hundred percent and the giant wall's medal was ejected.  
  
The fallen medal was quickly picked up by a woman in a rubber suit.  
  
"Nice to see you could make it!" Shrimplips shouted out sarcastically.  
  
"I suppose I could give this medal to the kids," Gillgirl shot back.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Shrimplips and the Slugbottoms.  
  
Gillgirl held on to the medal, not trusting her ability to throw it. "Time to end this. Transport Siren."  
  
And there was a sudden pause as almost every guy and even a couple girls, human and medabot, stopped and uttered a lustful, "Wow...." Then the medabot began to sing with her beautiful and enchanting voice.  
  
Red Run struggled to continue his fight against Mephistron, but Siren was still being a major distraction. "Why aren't you affect by Siren?" he wondered.  
  
"I'm a girl," the demon responded in a deep growl and promptly body-slammed Red Run into the ground.  
  
A nervous flower-like medabot known as Not-Touch approached Siren. "Excuse me, miss. But I was asked to defeat you."  
  
Siren looked like she had begun to dance. Her graceful movements adding to her allure despite that her arcing leg movements went to kick the Not-Touch senseless, only to find the plant medabot's body had been electrified. While Not-Touch still went flying from the kick, Siren's song ended as she stumbled back.  
  
This left many of the boys disorientated. Some berated themselves finding that Kraken had been beating on their distracted medabots, while others were upset at Not-Touch for interrupting Siren.  
  
A well dressed boy with perfectly combed black hair pointed at the fight and shyly asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Ikki shook his head, damn that Siren sure was pretty. He then looked the boy. "Everyone's trying to teach the Rubber Robos it's not nice to bully little kids."  
  
The boy nodded. "They're bullies? Father doesn't like bullies. Transport Blakbeetle."  
  
Two yellow eyes lit up on the black, shooter beetle whose form was not all that different from Metabee. "What is the plan, my friend."  
  
The boy gave a sickly grin. "Attack the vulgar medabot. She is the most dangerous one."  
  
Blakbeetle nodded and leapt into battle. Being both female and a kilobot, Siren's sex appeal meant nothing to her.  
  
Metabee eyed the boy cautiously. "You know, I think Kam was less scary when he was a homicidal maniac."  
  
Ikki nodded in agreement, the boy still had a disturbing evil grin even after stopping his ruthless advertisement of kilobots and finally gaining recognition from his father.  
  
"This really isn't looking good," Shrimplips commented. "Siren can't hold out long against that kilobot. Then it'd be Mephistron and Kraken against some of the strongest medabots. And Tenryo hasn't even joined in yet."  
  
"We still have a good chance," Mrs. Slugbottoms retorted.  
  
A bright light erupted on the field around Red Run. "Take this, bitch! Medaforce!"   
  
Mephistron found herself in uncontrolled flight from the blast, which ended when she met a wall.  
  
"Ninety percent damage," Mrs. Slugbottoms's medawatch chirped.  
  
Shrimplips smirked. "You were saying."  
  
"Retreat!" Mrs. Slugbottoms cried out.  
  
Like rats from a sinking ship, the Rubber Robos ran off only to have many of the children chase after them like hungry little cats.  
  
Metabee frowned at the war zone that had been a vacant lot. Bits and pieces of medabots littered the ground. "You know, this might delay when Ms. Nae will have my new body."  
  
Ikki nodded. "Hopefully not. We've got that robattle against the Rubber Robos."  
  
------------------  
  
Arika sighed as she sat down at the computer. This was not the flu or any other illness she had had before. It was time of her to get serious about this and try to figure it out. The previous times she had been extremely ill, she had checked a medical website that list various diseases and medical problems and what caused them. By entering in her symptoms and searching the site, she would be able to narrow down the possibilities of what her sickness was.  
  
Amazake put in her symptoms of lethargy, bladder control, nausea, vomiting, and lack of fever. She then looked at the results of her search on what illness she might have. Discounting exotic diseases from middle of nowhere Africa, it left three possibilities for what was making her sick.  
  
Diabetes.... Well, that would make for a higher maintenance life. And wasn't impossible for her to have.  
  
Multiple sclerosis.... Not likely. Not nearly as rare as she'd like, but still the chances were rather low. It made diabetes look like a simple problem by comparison.  
  
The third possibility was.... OH, SHIT!  
  
------------------  
  
Will we finally find out what's wrong with Arika?  
  
Will Ms. Nae get so buried under repair orders that Metabee's new body will be delayed?  
  
Was Megumi just using Hiroshi?  
  
Is Hiroshi better off without her?  
  
Where will the Rubber Robos strike next?  
  
Find out in the next Medabots: Impossible!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry it took a bit of time for this one. I was going to wait for the end of Medabots to air in the US, which never happened. (% evil empire, Di$ney.) Being upset that it was canceled just before the final episode added to the delay.  
  
In the final episode of Medabots, Kam finally was acknowledged by his father and was shown true friendship in the form of Blakbeetle risking her life to save him. After the final battle, Blakbeetle returned to her body with the eye socket fixed. Also, in the epilogue, Kam's personality was shown to nearly the exact opposite of what it was during the series, being extremely shy. 


	6. Door to Tomorrow

Medabots: Impossible  
  
Chapter Six: Door to Tomorrow  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
Medabots and most characters found here do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo. Hiroshi, Megumi, Mimoji and medabot designs besides those found in the original series are mine, all mine! Muwhahahahah!  
  
I'd do almost anything to get a copy of episode 82 'Erika to the Rescue' and the finale, episode 91 'Into the Fire.'   
  
I have gotten a detailed synopsis of the final episode and have included a reference of that ending in this chapter. (Thank you, )   
  
------------------  
  
"Mother, you really don't have to stay," Arika pleaded as she sat on an examination table at the doctor's office.  
  
"Of course I'm going to stay. You never ask to see a doctor unless it's something serious," replied Mrs. Amazake.  
  
"I hope I just caught the flu again, but as I've been sick over a week it's best to make sure," Akira explained.  
  
"And what if it's not just the flu?" questioned the doctor as he entered the room. The girl had to be one of his favorite patients. While there had been some people that came into his office with their own ideas of what their illness was, whether it was something too mild for their symptoms or far too exotic and deadly. Little Amazake, however, was usually rather accurate with her self-diagnosis.  
  
Arika fidgeted. Even if her sickness was not the most likely cause, the other possibilities were enough to drive her mother into nervous fits. "Well, besides the flu not wanting to go away..." The girl kept glancing at her mother. "There's a possibility it could be... diabetes or... even multiple sclerosis."  
  
Mrs. Amazake stared at the girl in shock. Those were definitely not minor illnesses.  
  
The doctor frowned. Arika was not one to exaggerate the cause of her ailments. If the girl thought they were be a possible reason for her being sick, there was a good chance she actually had one of those problems. He paused in thought, mentally going over the list of symptoms both conditions carried, particularly the ones they shared. What else could cause her to experience stomach and bladder problems along with lethargy....  
  
"Is something the matter, doctor?" Mrs. Amazake asked, noting the startled look on the doctor.  
  
"Ahem." The doctor tried to straighten his demeanor. "Just trying to think of other problems that could cause similar symptoms." He turned towards his patient. "Have you done any traveling lately?"  
  
"Well I did go to the World Robattle Championships in America almost two months ago," Arika replied.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Can't rule out the Zimbabwe Flu strain, then. Nasty bugger there, but it will eventually run its course." He turned toward Mrs. Amazake. "To be safe we'll need to run quite a few tests on Arika. She'll have to be here for most of the day. I wouldn't want to keep you here all day as well."  
  
"I'll give you a message when I'm done," Arika added, holding up her personal assistant electronic pad. "Besides, Brass is waiting for me out front. I'll be fine."  
  
Mrs. Amazake had tried to muster a protest prior to her daughter's assurance. Brass would take care of Arika. Still, the woman frowned. "I do have shopping to do.... I'll stop back as soon as that's done to see how things are going."  
  
"Of course," the doctor replied. He began writing down notes onto Arika's medical chart while the woman picked up her purse and left. Once she was gone, he asked, "For the record, what are your symptoms?"  
  
Arika sighed. "I've been tired a lot more often lately than I should be. My stomach has gotten increasingly upset and I throw up at odd times, but then ten minutes later I don't feel ill at all. And I've been having to go the bathroom a lot more, especially during the night."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Is there any other tests you want to run?"  
  
Arika clenched her hands tightly together as she looked down at her lap and told the doctor   
  
the test she wanted. Though he did his best to remain professional, the doctor's eyes still went wide with surprise.   
  
------------------  
  
Ikki's glazed eyes watched as his home economics teacher went on about the advantages of making investments. Like he really had anything to worry about. His remaining winnings as a medafighter were locked into college trust funds. He had enough there to put both himself and Arika through expensive universities if he wanted to. And with Metabee's new body, he would probably win next year's championships as well.  
  
The school bell rang, announcing the start of lunch. Ikki frowned at Arika's vacant seat before walking over to Zuru. "Care to join me for lunch?"  
  
Zuru nodded. "Sure."  
  
With their bento-box lunches in hand, they went outside to enjoy their food under the sunny sky.   
  
"How's things going with you?" Ikki questioned.  
  
"A bit hectic right now." Zuru shrugged. "My little sister just learned how to walk and she's getting into EVERYthing." The boy shook his head. His father being home more often after the kilobot troubles had produced an unexpected addition to his family. While he tried to be a good loving brother, his baby sister was a bit too inquisitive.  
  
"Heh. Sometimes I'm glad I'm an only child," Ikki replied.  
  
"How's Arika doing?" Zuru asked.  
  
Ikki frowned. "She still hasn't gotten any better. She went to see her doctor today since she has been sick for over a week now. I'm surprised I didn't catch it after she threw up on my feet."  
  
Zuru shrugged. "What exactly is wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't think even she knows." Ikki shook his head. "She's been throwing up often and is tired a lot of the time. Been a bit moody at times as well, though thankfully not as bad as that time of the month. She was even gripping about needing to take a piss a few times a night."  
  
Zuru stared at the boy. "Ah... right." He placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Good luck. You're going to need it."  
  
Ikki blinked in confusion as Zuru got up and walked away.  
  
------------------  
  
The doctor sat down before his patient and let out a long sigh. "Arika, I'm afraid one... possibly two of your suspicions may be correct."  
  
Arika blinked. "TWO?!"  
  
The doctor nodded. "You are pregnant."  
  
Arika swallowed nervously waiting for the other verdict.  
  
"And there are indications you may also have diabetes as your blood sugar is higher than it should be. We'll need to take a more accurate test later to make sure as your pregnancy may have thrown off the results," the doctor informed her. "You'll need to keep watch of your blood sugar levels."  
  
Arika frowned. Why couldn't this be the Zimbabwe Flu or just about anything else?   
  
"Now, Arika, do you plan on keeping this baby?" the doctor asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"I... I... I don't know." The girl clenched her midriff. "That's not something I can answer easily."  
  
"Do you know who the father is?" the doctor questioned.  
  
Arika nodded. "It can only be Ikki. Damn, this isn't exactly the kind of souvenir we wanted from the Robattle Championships." She let out a hollow laugh. "Guess we celebrated his win a bit too much."  
  
"So, the father is Ikki Tenryo?" the doctor asked with a note of relief. While Arika wasn't the only young girl that he discovered to be pregnant during his years as a doctor, many of the cases of teenage pregnancy he had seen were the result of girls being with older men. Not to mention that even if Ikki didn't stay with her, she could get a fair amount of support for her child from him if she decided to keep the baby.  
  
"Yeah," Arika sighed. "Guess we should've risked those nosy American tabloids discovering we were lovers and gotten some more condoms." She then looked at the doctor. "Can you please not tell my mother about the pregnancy? She still doesn't think I'm old enough to date. Just tell her that I have diabetes. If I decide to keep the baby, I should be the one to tell her."  
  
The doctor nodded in agreement to her request. Normally he would tell a parent about a child's illness, but pregnancy was another matter. Japan had an exceptionally poor view of teenage pregnancy, where girls were shipped off to distant relatives, forced to have an abortion against their will, or in one recent case... was murdered by her own mother. While he doubted the last possibility would happen, the other two would cause undue hardship to the girl.  
  
The doctor placed a comforting hand on Arika's shoulder. "There are a few things you'll need to know about your pregnancy and diabetes. We'll need to set up appointments to monitor both."  
  
------------------  
  
Why was it that every new robattle challenge had to go after Ikki? When the kilobot battles were going on, he was bored out of his mind at his academy. Mostly as Karen didn't exactly respond to his charms then. Now rumor had it the Rubber Robos had returned and managed to defeat Metabee.   
  
Well, he wasn't going to stand by and not get involved. He was Kouji! One of the top five medafighters in Japan, and no ugly thugs in rubber suits would get the best of him!  
  
Kouji smirked at hearing a laugh that tried to sound evil, but failed. Miserably. The well-groomed and expensively-dressed teenager rushed to the source of the less-than-jovial sound and saw exactly what he wanted to see.  
  
"Stop it, please!" begged a crying girl, clutching the severed arm of a medabot. "Gimme back Angeleen's medal. PLEASE!"  
  
Seaslug looked a little upset. "Aw, come on. I told you what you need to do to get it back."  
  
"I can't do that!" the girl shrieked.  
  
Kouji scowled. The Rubber Robos had better not be sinking to new lows. He brandished his medawatch and announced his presence, "I challenge you for the girl's medal!"  
  
Seaslug jumped back nervously. Kouji was in Tenryo's league, and even with his wife's special medabots, they needed to least double-team him to ensure victory. The boy's Sumilidon was a force to be reckoned with, especially as the robot would have the latest medaparts. He then blinked. Sumilidon was a close range fighter with only the medaforce for a distance attack. As long as he kept the pair from using that, Bladerunner should be able to win! "I accept. If I win, I get your medabot's medal."  
  
Kouji nodded. He would not lose to this loser.  
  
The wind blew across the field, with the only sound being the girl crying.  
  
Kouji sweat-dropped. "Isn't Mr. Referee suppose to pop up now?"  
  
Seaslug shook his head. "The Robattle Federation just decided to banned the Neo Rubber Robos from official robattles because we officiated the World Championships years ago."  
  
"Lovely," Kouji growled. "Transport Sumilidon!"  
  
Shining in the sun's light stood a formidable looking humanoid robot with tiger accents. One and a half meters tall and armed with a vicious blade, the medabot looked more than ready to fight.  
  
Seaslug frowned. "I didn't know the Sumilidon line had made a one-point-five yet."  
  
Kouji grinned. "That's the prototype. Dr. Aki was kind enough to let me buy it." For an unreasonable price, but even when the mass production models came out in a couple months-- his would still be unique.  
  
This didn't change anything for Seaslug. "Bladerunner!"  
  
The gleaming steel-gray medabot, covered in nasty sharp blades, stepped forward. "I will not lose this time!"  
  
"I will be the winner!" Sumilidon retorted.  
  
Without another word the two medabots leapt at each other. Sword met with blade as Bladerunner blocked Sumilidon's weapon over and over again. The pair danced around each other, neither willing to give the slightest advantage to the other.  
  
The medafighters watched in silence, analyzing each other's medabots. Each hoped to find a weak-spot to exploit and win them the match.  
  
Kouji's frustration grew, noticing that Sumilidon's body was sporting an increasing number of scratches. Every incidental touch was causing the tiger-man robot to be paper-cut to death. This could not go on much longer. "Sumilidon, fall back!"  
  
Immediately the robot tried to obey his master, but Bladerunner would allow no retreat. He knew his partner wanted to use the medaforce, but without gaining some distance first-- it put too much risk into using the move. Sumilidon prepped himself to leap backwards, but then screamed as Bladerunner's kick sliced through his left knee.  
  
"Left leg 100% damage. Function ceased," chirped Kouji's medawatch. His hands clenched into fists as he watched his medabot fall to the ground.   
  
Bladerunner wasted no time. He immediately sliced off Sumilidon's sword arm and then placed a blade at the incapacitated medabot's neck. "Do you yield?"  
  
Sumilidon merely turned his head away. He would not reply.  
  
"Let it not be said the Rubber Robos are not above compassion," Seaslug boasted emptily. "I'll let you buy the medals."  
  
"Fine!" Kouji cried out as if he cursed. He grabbed a wad of cash from his pocket and threw it at the Rubber Robo.  
  
Seaslug picked up the cash and fought to not display his excitement. There had to be a BILLION yen here. Ten times what he was going to ask for. He took a hundred thousand-yen note from the stash, crumbled it around the angel medal and threw it at the still sobbing girl. "Buy yourself a real medabot."  
  
The girl scrambled to pick up the precious medal and hugged it tightly. "Thank you!"  
  
Kouji muttered obscenities under his breath as he transported his medabot back home for repairs. He then stomped off.  
  
Seaslug whistled cheerfully. "I'm not in the dog house anymore! I can sleep in my own bed!"  
  
------------------  
  
Red Rover stood defensively in humanoid form. His gaze focused on the blue cape of Sir Lanceabot as it loomed ever closer, falling from the sky.  
  
"Red Rover, play dead, roll-over right, and fire!" Tak ordered.  
  
Without question the medabot followed his partner's commands to the letter. He dropped to the ground, switched to dog form, rolled-over, and fired the canon on his back. The red dog had not expected to hit anything and he wasn't the only one surprised to see the blast strike the capeless Sir Lanceabot who had been hiding behind a slide at the park.  
  
The blue cape crashed to the ground where Red Rover had been with a mighty thud as a trashcan had been the weight behind it.  
  
Sir Lanceabot struggled to stand up but a second blast from Red Rover caused his medal to eject.  
  
"Damn it! I almost had you!" Hiroshi commented bitterly.  
  
"Yes. You just forgot there are two sets of eyes in robattles. Red Rover might not have been able to see him, but I could," Tak pointed out.  
  
"I'll get you next time," Hiroshi promised, holding out his hand.  
  
"I'll be waiting." Tak shook the hand firmly.   
  
Megumi watched from behind a distant tree. She didn't understand this. Hiroshi had lost, yet he was happy. Why would he be happy at losing? When the Rubber Robos defeated him, he was an absolute wreak. True the rubber-coated freaks also took Lanceabot's old body, but that had only been a minor set back. Now he seemed happier with today's loss than he had defeating Higashi or any of the other medafighters she had him fight. Why was losing to Tak any different?  
  
The young girl wandered off aimlessly. Her thoughts whirling around. She had done everything she could to make sure he'd never lose again, but that only made him upset at her. She just wanted him to win. Why did he hate her for trying to help?  
  
Megumi plopped down on the slope overlooking the canal. "I'll never understand boys."  
  
"No girl ever will," someone replied.  
  
Megumi looked over seeing a teenage girl laying on the ground with a one-five sailor-multi sitting next to her. It took Megumi a second to recognize the girl as the one that was almost always around the 'Oh, So Great Ikki Tenryo.' Some of Hiroshi's pictures of his idol also included this girl in them.   
  
Megumi scowled slightly at the girl, and asked, "Can you tell me why a boy would be happy to lose a robattle?"  
  
"Well, if it's a fair fight and that the battle is just for fun, you can learn a bit from the fight. Especially if you lose," Arika replied. "Course, all Ikki ever learned was how to make new strategies to make sure he didn't lose again. He certainly never learned humility."  
  
Megumi curled up into a ball. "All I ever wanted to do was help Hiroshi. Make sure he never lost. But all that ever did was make him more upset after I kept setting up battles he was sure to win."  
  
Arika shook her head. "Boys want to be challenged. Being handed a win means nothing. They have to fight for what they want."  
  
Megumi frowned. "All I wanted to do was help him. Can't he see that?"  
  
Arika laughed. "Boys can be pretty dumb."  
  
"What can I do now? I don't want him to hate me," Megumi questioned.  
  
"Cheer for him when he fights, and let him choose his own battles," Arika replied. "There have been many fights I wanted Ikki to drop out of, but all I could do was be there for him."  
  
"I guess." Megumi sighed. "Have you ever had any problems dealing with Ikki?"  
  
Arika's hand clenched over her stomach. "Yeah."  
  
"I got to go home. Bye." Megumi stood up reluctantly and left.  
  
"She kind of reminds me of you," Brass commented.  
  
Arika nodded. "I hope she doesn't go through half the shit Ikki's thrown at me."  
  
"But you'd do it all over again for him," Brass returned.  
  
"Yeah." Arika sighed.  
  
"When are you going to tell Ikki about this?" Brass questioned.  
  
"I don't know if I will," Arika replied, causing her medabot to frown.  
  
------------------  
  
Metabee's eyes were wide in shock. "No wonder Arika's been sick?! Well, Ikki's in some DEEP trouble and he doesn't even know it yet!"  
  
Metabee shook his head. "Coming up next chapter, Arika reflects on her situation in chapter seven, Reflections."   
  
Metabee laugh a little nervous. "There will also be an... unedited version of that chapter that goes into, ahem, much more detail. If you're under eighteen, I better not catch you reading the NC-17 version stored separately and titled Medabots: Reflection, or I'll give you a Metabee Bop you won't soon forget." 


	7. Reflections

Medabots Impossible  
  
Chapter 7: Reflections  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
The characters found in this story do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo.   
  
Note: Medabots Reflections rated NC-17 is the unedited version of this chapter. All important points from that story are contained in this chapter, just none of the explicit smut. If you are over 18 and wish to see it, you can find it at mediaminer org or at my personal website.  
  
------------------  
  
Arika stared at her ceiling. She briefly wondered how this had all happened, but that was squashed by the simple fact that she knew all too well why it had happened.   
  
It began simply enough with a kiss.   
  
After the Rubber Robos and Dr. Meta-Evil ruined the Japanese-sponsored World Robattle Championships, the robattle ranking system had been removed. The only way to become a top-ranked medafighter then was to win in tournaments. The year after all the trouble with the kilobots, friendly sparring and heated tournament battles were the extent of the robattling Ikki and Metabee had to do. It had been rather peaceful and everyone took it for granted that Ikki would be off to the World Robattle Championships in Kenya that year. In order to represent Japan, Ikki had to defeat Genkai and his modified Red Run in the semi-finals of the Japanese Nationals. Ikki needed all the luck he could get, so on impulse she gave him a kiss for luck. She had intended for it to be on his cheek but she somehow ended up planting her lips right onto his.   
  
Arika pursed her lips at the memory. Ikki had been so distracted by the kiss, he lost. BADLY. She had felt the loss was completely her fault, though Ikki never blamed her for it.   
  
She had then been distracted from her guilt by one of the girls in her class, who had seen that kiss, saying she should be careful as a girl could get pregnant by kissing a boy. Arika had quickly waved that off, retorting there had to be more to it. At the time, though, she didn't have any proof of that.  
  
Being the journalist that she was, Arika set out to get the proof she needed to learn how girls got pregnant. She knew that answer wouldn't come from her mother. Ever since she started having periods when she was ten, she had a strong feeling her mother was keeping some important things from her. An Internet search on pregnancy had proved how right that assumption had been. While there were several medical pages that explained how a baby was conceived and what happens to the baby and the mother during pregnancy, there were also hundreds of sites that also showed and/or explained the process of sex in pornographic detail.   
  
Arika wished she had spent more time on the medical pages and less on the porn sites, but her curiosity led her to the latter. And, well... one of the links was to a fan-made story based on an anime she really liked. The characterization was almost nonexistent. Plot? What plot? It wasn't very realistic with the girl figuring she was pregnant the following day from weight gain. However, the writer obviously spent a lot of time doing, well, second-hand research, because the sex scene was very detailed and was beyond arousing.   
  
The story gave her an idea, though. An idea she should've done more research on, but she had to do it.... She had to apologize to Ikki by having sex with him. And she did.  
  
She went over to see Ikki and when his mother left to go shopping, she 'apologized' with her body. He gladly accepted. That fanfict had proved to be more incorrect than she had thought. But their encounter had come to be less about being an apology and more about love.   
  
If it had remained just an apology, she would've been VERY upset when Ikki received a letter that same day inviting him to compete in the World Robattle Championships. Victor had probably pulled a favor as the World Champion from the host country to get Tenryo into the competition. But Ikki didn't care HOW he was going, just that he WAS going.  
  
After their first time, they didn't have sex all that often for some time. They had let their other passions take up their time. Sometimes weeks passed between making love.   
  
When they did make love, though, there was always something different about it. Between Arika's curiosity and Ikki's penchant for not doing what one expects, their sexual exploits were hardly normal.  
  
Thinking back about all the sexual things she had done with Ikki over the past year, there was one thing that stood out in Arika's mind as the basis of their kinky behavior. Trust. They trusted each other completely. They believed that no matter how bizarre the act, they could not and would not hurt each other. That they felt so secure in the other's presence, that Ikki was able to have sex with Arika while she slept and she was usually a light sleeper.  
  
The one thing they did not trust was nature. They tried to make sure they had plenty of condoms available for protection since the risk that she could get pregnant was something trust couldn't prevent. That Arika had gone through a couple pregnancy scares was proof of that. But those ended up being needless worries she had placed on herself because of her irregular periods. She had merely been late all those times.  
  
Arika pouted as her hand clutched at her midriff. If only this time was also just a scare. But she had dismissed the evidence for over a week only to learn that the last thing she thought her illness could be was in fact the true cause.   
  
Arika wanted to cry. She didn't know what to do. To keep the baby would doom her chances of ever being a journalist. To have an abortion would mean killing a child that was part of Ikki and her. What could she possibly do?  
  
The scared teen wiped away her tears. She had to tell Ikki. If all their acts of trust meant anything, she had to let him know. But she didn't want to burden Ikki with the knowledge. To hurt him with the decision to either damn both of their lives, or kill their child.  
  
Arika rolled over and buried her head into her pillow. Trust and love led her to this unthinkable situation. During the course of the last World Robattle Championships in America, she had sex with Ikki on a few occasions. By the time they got to the final championship round, they had used up all the condoms they had brought with them. Being young teenagers, neither dared go to a store to buy them. Especially with the way the American media was hounding Ikki for his accomplishments. She had learned how annoying it could be to be on the receiving end of a persistent reporter as questions of her relationship with Ikki had been raised. If she bought condoms and a yellow journalist saw her, the 'just friends' line they had been using would go up in smoke.  
  
Then Ikki won the championships. Their excitement and passion ran higher than ever. They had mad, passionate and very unprotected sex. What had been acts of pure love led her to this unfathomable dilemma. She was used to asking questions, but not answering them. But what kind of answer could she possibly give for this?  
  
This wasn't what Arika wanted. She had her plans for the future. They weren't grandiose or unreasonable. She would go to college with Ikki. She would study journalism as a major and botany for a minor, while he'd be clueless for a few years before finding some career that'd interest him. They'd get married while still taking courses, mostly to get an apartment near campus. Once they graduated, Ikki would begin his career, or at least attempt to. She would try to get a job with one of Tokyo's newspapers and work her way up to being an investigative reporter.   
  
Arika knew that you had to work for what you really wanted. She would love to be an award-winning journalist before she was twenty-five, but that wasn't something that would just fall into her lap. She would have to work her ass off to achieve that goal, and had every intent on doing just that.   
  
She expected that there would be set backs as various problems presented themselves. Ikki certainly had his fair share of those on his way to becoming the World Champion. Her graduation from college might end up being delayed by getting pregnant then.   
  
THEN, not now. Arika definitely didn't want to deal with this now. She was only in junior high. She shouldn't have to consider being a mother yet.  
  
But a mother she would be in about seven months if she kept this baby. It's not like she couldn't get pregnant again in the future. A quick trip to a clinic and her worries would be over. The life growing inside her would be over.  
  
The alternative was death to her life. She would never graduate school. No degree in journalism to hang on the wall. No chance that she would be hired as a newspaper reporter. She would be nothing more than Tenryo Arika, housewife.  
  
That didn't even take into account the burden she would be placing on Ikki and their families. They weren't poor by any stretch of the imagination, but it would certainly make things difficult. It wouldn't be right to trouble them with this. She should just go and get an abortion and be done with it. No one needed to know about it. It would be simple and quick.  
  
Arika sat up and prepared to go through with it. To have an abortion. Her thoughts then quickly shifted to Ikki and him looking at her with disappointment and hatred. She immediately collapsed back into her bed, burying her face into her pillow.   
  
If Ikki somehow learned of her having an abortion, would he hate her for doing that? For protecting him from this burden?  
  
Arika wanted to laugh remembering the sad girl she met earlier that day. That girl had meant well in trying to help her boyfriend win robattles, but had gone about it the wrong way and ended up making him upset at her instead. Was she now doing the same thing? Would protecting Ikki from this cause her to lose him as well? She would sooner give up journalism and her garden than lose Ikki.  
  
Young Amazake rolled over and tried to imagine what it would be like a year from now. If she had an abortion, she would still be in class and was hopefully still with Tenryo. Yet there was a hollowness to that future, as if something was missing.  
  
If she kept the baby, she would be married to him and living at his house. She would see Ikki off to school, longing to go with him. Then her baby would cry and her attention would completely on taking care of her precious little baby.  
  
Tears leaked from Arika's eyes. There was indeed a precious little baby inside of her. An infant that was Ikki's child. How could she ever destroy this life?  
  
Amazake didn't know what was more selfish. Wanting the abortion to postpone her motherhood until she was much older and had her own career, or in wanting to keep this baby and placing huge burdens on Ikki and their families?  
  
This one decision would change her life forever, and she didn't know how to answer it.  
  
------------------  
  
"Talk about short chapter, and I'm not even in it!" Metabee growled. "Anyway, coming up in the next chapter life doesn't wait for Arika to think about her situation."  
  
Note to Phantom Kensai of FFnet:  
  
If you consider chapter 6 to be Koji bashing, I'd like to know your opinion of episodes 19 and 20 of Medabot season one. In those two episodes alone Koji knits a sock while hunting for a robattle to fight, his lack of focus causes him to lose quickly in a three-on-one duel against Shrimpy, and then gets conned into wearing a Rubber Robo outfit. I won't even go into his fear of spiders. I would never go as far to insult him as his own creators have done.  
  
As it stands, Koji and Sumilidon lost to a close-combat specialty medabot. Bladerunner may not have been shown winning any real fights before, but he was taken down by shooter medabots. Not to mention Slugbottoms is a skilled medafighter in his own right. To have him lose again, against the one medabot type his robot is designed to defeat, would be character bashing of Slugbottoms.   
  
Koji isn't done with this series yet, as he will not accept defeat.  
  



	8. Life Goes On

**Medabots Impossible**

**Chapter 8: Life Goes On**

_**By: Lord Archive**_

The characters found in this story do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo.

Many of the characters of Medabots were made as stereotypes. Karen in particular was made to be the 'ideal Japanese girl:' cute, enjoys cooking and cleaning, subservient to others and cannot say 'no.' As such, the first scene is really more of a statement on the 'ideal Japanese girl' than Karen.

* * *

Previously on Medabots: Impossible Arika discovered she was pregnant with Ikki's child, but has yet to make any decisions regarding the baby. The Rubber Robos are on the move, fighting robattles for medals and then ransoming the medals back to the owner. Hiroshi is working his way up the ranks though street robattles after telling his so-called manager, Megumi, to get out of his life.

* * *

Kouji let out a small, satisfied smile as he gazed out of the window of his bedroom. "This has been an excellent day. Sumilidon's repairs were completed and we got to deal with that atrocity. The execution of the battle was flawless. The stupid squid didn't have a chance."

"Do you mean Kraken or the Rubber Robo, Squidguts?" Karen asked him.

Kouji smirked. "Both. Kraken may have power and reach, but he has little in way of speed or intelligence. Same could be said of his meda-fighter. The fat slob has no notion of tactics."

"You should try playing against him in chess. He's quite good," Karen informed. "Maybe I should give him some advice about applying his chess strategies to robattles when I see him at the National Chess Tournament next week."

A large bead of sweat formed on Kouji's head. "Ah, right. How was your qualifier today?"

Karen sighed. "He kept staring at me until he was disqualified for taking too much time."

Kouji scowled slightly. "You are far too beautiful for your own good."

Karen blushed. "If you say so."

"Oh, I know so. You are an angelic vision that few can ever stand against. And you are my one true love." Kouji smirked as he turned and stared possessively at the girl covered only by his bed sheets. "I wonder what Ikki would think if he knew that we were lovers. That not only had I beaten him in making love to a girl first, that it was with you."

Karen sighed, though not with contentment as he likely thought. She was entirely too kind and she knew it. She was well aware that Ikki had made love to a girl long before he had. In fact he was one of the last people she knew to have lost their virginity. Kouji wasn't even the first guy she had sex with. She wasn't exactly proud of that, but those poor guys were so desperate and lonely. They had just wanted some comfort and she was able to provide it for just a little while. Then there was the time she joined Ikki and Arika on one of their sessions and found out the pair was far too kinky for her own tastes. She couldn't correct Kouji's assumption since it would hurt him, and that was something she never wanted to do.

Karen gazed at the one boy she had slept with multiple times. While she generally loved everyone, her feelings for him were stronger than most. Being his girlfriend did come with the perk that she had the excuse of having a boyfriend when someone wanted some company.

Karen closed her eyes and settled in to sleep. She smiled sweetly with thoughts of motherhood on her mind and a dream of Kouji as the father.

* * *

Arika carried an empty trashcan and leaned heavily against Ikki as he helped her to her seat. She gave a long yawn, dropping the can next to her feet and then folding her arms on her desk and rested her head on them.

"Are really okay being back at school?" Ikki asked.

"I'm not contagious. And I'd rather be here than at home," Arika retorted.

Zuru suddenly began to pray.

"Why anyone would chose school over being anywhere else, I'll never know," Ikki griped. "If you start feeling worse, I'm taking you home."

"Fine. Fine," Arika mumbled.

The school bell rang and all the students quickly ran to their seats.

"Welcome back, Amazake. I hope you've kept up with your homework." The teacher loomed over the girl.

Arika tiredly looked up at him. She then ruffled through her school bag and produced a stack of papers. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you, Amazake." The teacher snatched the homework from her. "Now perhaps you can explain why there's an empty trashcan with you?"

"All my doctor is sure about is that I'm not sick from a virus or bacteria, but from something wrong with my body. As such, I'm not contagious and able to go to school. I'll be absent Monday to see if I have diabetes," Arika explained with a yawn finishing her statement.

The teacher frowned. "So saying 'get better' won't mean much."

Arika shook her head. "It's more needing to know what to take in order to not be as ill."

* * *

It didn't escape Hiroshi that Megumi had continued to watch him robattle even after he told her off. This time, she wasn't trying to hide herself, rather she was doing what she could to cheer for him. He wasn't sure if he should buy what the Rubber Robo had said about her, that she was using him for her own gain. However, he could not accept her rigging his fights. That had been cheap and dirty. Even if he was now second only to Tak at the elementary school in rank in robattles.

Having already officially lost to Tak in a previous robattle, Hiroshi was left hunting for robattles on the streets and at other schools. This unfortunately left him in the situation of knowing very little of his opponents, and that led to the possibility of having mismatches like the ones Megumi had set up. Just like this match came to an end in only seconds.

"Having fun picking on the weak?" a teenage boy growled out.

"Not at all? Are you any better?" Hiroshi sneered.

"You'll find Rebuilt to be far stronger than him!" the teenager boosted.

Hiroshi had never heard of a medabot by that name. He shrugged. "Bring it on."

Mr. Referee, already on hand from Hiroshi's last match, began to go onto his spiel about the rules, but he was largely ignored.

Two more teenage boys appeared and announced with the first one. "Prepare to be crushed under the weight of Team Rebuilt!"

Megumi gasped as the teenagers each materialized a medabot in front of them. "Can they do that?" she asked Mr. Referee.

"Team battles are legal," Mr. Referee told her with regret.

Hiroshi didn't mind the odds in front of him. Winning against a team boosted your points more than winning against a single opponent would. Not to mention that Team Rebuilt lived up to their name as each medabot was made up from many different parts. Only the leader's medabot looked like any real thought was put into the parts used. The others had issues of conflicting pieces would hamper abilities and slow them down.

"Flank right," Hiroshi ordered at the start of battle.

Sir Lancabot followed his order, running towards the opponent's left side. The secondary medabots were ill suited from an attack coming from that side and had to fully turn their entire body to do anything. With a simple one word command, Sir Lancabot changed directions and surged toward the opposing lead medabot. He took a hit from a wrist cannon, but his lance found its mark, skewering the leader's medabot and knocking him out of the fight.

With the lance stuck into the opponent's medabot, Sir Lancabot had to forgo his primary weapon as the other two moved to attack him. "Run between them," was whispered into his command, and he immediately did so. Just after passing his remaining opponents, he heard a pair of explosions. He turned around and shook his head as the flunkies of team Rebuilt took themselves out of the match.

"That was pathetic!" Hiroshi and the leader cried out.

"Sorry, boss," was all the other two teenagers could say.

"Beaten by an elementary school kid. You have made a mockery of our school!" the leader spat.

"You were beaten too!" one of the teenagers argued.

The leader didn't give him any reply. He turned toward Hiroshi. "We'll beat you next year."

"First, learn how to actually build a medabot. Those things were already falling apart. Yours looked like it could fight; the other two aren't half as useful as the lowest made medabot on the market. Don't put parts on it that hinder movements. Second, learn teamwork. With three medabots, you should be able to cover your weaknesses, not heighten them," Hiroshi advised mockingly.

One of the teenagers wrote down what Hiroshi said, further angering the leader. "Let's get out of here."

Megumi unsteadily walked up to Hiroshi. "Congratulations. I... Ah, well... That was amazing."

"You're not trying to set me up on another match, are you?" Hiroshi shot at her.

Megumi shook her head fiercely. "Not at all. I'll never arrange another one or call myself your manager ever again."

"Do you really mean that?" Hiroshi asked skeptically.

Megumi clenched her fists over her heart. "I do. I'm not going to say I really understand this robattle stuff. I just wanted you to win. And I had figured the best way for that was to give you easy opponents."

"The higher the ranking, the more it can increase your points if you win and it also decreases your points lost if you lose," Hiroshi explained harshly.

"Huh?" Megumi blinked.

Hiroshi folded his arms. "Losing to Tak barely dented my score. If I had lost to Higashi, my score would suck ass. Just as beating Higashi did little to boost my ranking, but if I had beat Tak I'd be number one ranked at the elementary school."

Megumi looked confused. "So fighting higher level opponents is to your advantage?"

"YES!" Hiroshi shouted. "That's what I kept trying to tell you before."

Megumi hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I just never wanted to see you lose and be so heartbroken as you were after the Rubber Robo beat you."

"They took Lancabot's body. The very thing that gives my medabot the ability to act. It was as if they took my best friend away. Of course I'd be upset after that!" Hiroshi waved his arms around.

"I see." Megumi bowed to him. "Please allow me to watch your robattles."

Hiroshi smirked. "You never had to ask for that."

* * *

Arika snuck into the computer lab. With school long since over, there were few left in the building. Enough, though, that if the history was checked on where the user had been, that no one should be able to pin it on her. And if they did somehow know she had been the one to do the search, she'd claim it was for research for the school newspaper.

Using a generic login, Arika accessed the search engine and hunted for abortion clinics in her area. She was rather surprised at the number that turned up. Apparently ending pregnancies was good business. She proceeded to check into a few locations.

Arika's dismay grew as the locations that had web sites for her to access didn't offer much information on abortion or costs. She found a couple, but the price was a bit much for her to handle alone at the moment.

"Oh, shit." Arika didn't like what one web site had to say in regards to performing abortion. A minor needed to be in the company of a parent or the father of the baby in order to have the procedure done. Her father wasn't really available to ask, her mother would absolutely freak, she didn't want to hurt Ikki if she chose this route, and involving another guy would increase the risk of Ikki or her parents learning about it all and might cause people to think she was cheating on her lover.

Arika sat back in the chair, rubbing her forehead. What was she going to do? She would have to tell somebody at some point. But who? Who could she tell that would hurt the least?

Shaking her head, Arika went back to her original thought. If the test for diabetes came up positive, she would have to get the abortion. Even Ikki would understand that compounding underage to poor blood sugar levels would make a pregnancy far too risky. It would make the decision so much easier. If she didn't have diabetes, Arika didn't know what she would do.

* * *

"This doesn't bode well for Ikki. It sounds like Arika wants the abortion. At least it looks like Hiroshi and Megumi are back together." Metabee folded his arms. "And where the hell am I? This is a Medabots fict, and all I get is the narration? This sucks!"

Author's Notes:

I am very sorry for the delays this series has seen. In large part, the problem that came up with this is in further researching abortion in Japan I found Arika's reaction to her pregnancy is actually atypical. Japanese belief system is firmly etched that a soul doesn't enter the baby until birth, as such abortion only delays pregnancy not ends it. The soul that would've been the baby would either return when the mother is ready to have a baby or find a different mother. As such, Arika should've just gone straight to Ikki and told him she wants to delay having his child and be done with it. I'm working to adjust the remainder of the series to better fit reality. In all likelihood I'll be referring to Arika as being a Christian as the beliefs are different than Shinto and Buddhism in regards to pregnancy.


	9. The Harsh Truth

**Medabots Impossible**

**Chapter 9: The Harsh Truth**

_**By: Lord Archive**_

The characters found in this story do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo.

* * *

Previously on Medabots: Impossible, while Arika continues to keep her pregnancy a secret as she tries to decide what to do, life continues on around her.

* * *

Arika sighed as Ikki ran off as the school day ended. She was worried what the results of her tests would be and hoped they would make it easy for her to decide what to do about her pregnancy. Her sickness was becoming easier to deal with as she was growing use to it. She even started to notice warning signs of when she was going to throw up before she would begin to gag.

Walking slowly down the hallway, Arika had no warning when a hand reached out and pulled her into a supply closet. She stepped back in terror, her arms moving protectively over her waist.

Samantha shook her head and looked away. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You said that last time," Arika shot back, more than a little tempted to scream.

Samantha closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let you find out the truth."

"You beat the shit out of me for that?" Arika growled.

"Because you wouldn't let it go," Samantha shot back. "You would've ruined my life."

"And just how was it that the truth behind you leaving The Screws would ruin your life?" Arika demanded. "What was so important you beat me half to death to get me to drop that story?"

Samantha smirked. "The same thing that can potentially ruin yours as well."

"What? Diabetes?" Arika retorted nervously.

"Right, 'diabetes,'" Samantha mocked. "And that would have you looking scared, especially around Ikki. It's not diabetes and we both know it."

Arika stared at the girl. She couldn't possibly know she was pregnant. And Samantha couldn't have been pregnant when she left The Screws, she would be noticeably pregnant or a mother now.

"Leaving The Screws is old news, so you better not use me in some story or I will rearrange your face, this time permanently," Samantha threatened. "And yes, I had an abortion."

Arika blinked dumbly. "Who was the father?"

"Genkai, but I tried to keep it quiet by having Spike pretend to be the father." Samantha laughed bitterly. "That royally blew up in my face. Not only did Genkai get upset when he found out, he thought I was whoring myself around."

"What was it like... having an abortion?" Arika wondered.

"The actual procedure was like the dentist molesting you with his tools." Samantha shuddered. "I know all he took out was the baby, but it still feels like he took something more."

Arika gazed at the floor.

Samantha gripped the girl's shoulder. "If you end your pregnancy, it's your decision. I sure as hell know telling the father is scary. You still have to tell Ikki or you'll ruin your life just as much as you would've if you kept the baby."

"Is that why you've been so focused on school? To make having the abortion mean something?" Arika questioned.

Samantha gave a shallow nod. "After losing Genkai and finding no place in The Screws, I wanted it to mean something. If I delayed being a mother to avoid messing up my life, I should make something of myself with that extra time."

* * *

"Come'on, Ikki, a quick robattle won't hurt anything," Metabee pleaded.

"I don't want to crush some kid," Ikki retorted. "And fighting Koji or Genkai right now would seriously get our asses kicked until we get your new body."

"But I don't want to wait a couple more days! I want to kick some can right now!" Metabee whined.

"Ah, excuse me..." a girl shyly approached them. "I know someone who'd love to fight you."

"Is he any good?" Ikki wondered.

"His dream is to follow your path to become a robattle champion. He's done well so far, but this is his first year competing," she told them.

Metabee rubbed his hands together. "You got it! When and where?"

"Ah, good. Tonight at seven in front of the elementary school?" the girl asked.

Ikki cast a quick glare at his partner. "Fine, we can robattle then."

The girl bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Arika fidgeted nervously as the doctor finally entered the room. "So what's the verdict?"

"Evidence of prediabetes, I'm afraid," the doctor told her with a deep frown.

"'Prediabetes?'" Arika wondered. "So, does that mean my pregnancy is risky?"

"What it means is that you're at risk of developing diabetes." The doctor sighed. "Due to the stresses on the body caused by pregnancy, it can be a trigger."

"So, it would be best I have an abortion, to avoid that risk," Arika surmised.

"I'm afraid to say that aging is also a factor, along with certain types of medication." The doctor looked away. "Your pregnancy is a risky one due to your age, however, it is safer for you to have children at earlier age than most. I'm not saying you should keep the baby or have an abortion, just let you know everything about your situation."

"I... see..." Arika trailed off unemotionally.

"What is your intent now?" the doctor questioned.

"I was kind of hoping you'd make it easier to decide on delaying motherhood." Arika gripped her hands tightly. "But what you just said... that it would healthier for me to start sooner..."

"You should be fine up to the early twenties," the doctor pointed out.

"'Should be' isn't the same as 'will be,'" Arika shot back.

The doctor nodded. "Sadly true."

* * *

Megumi took small, nervous steps as she approached the winner of a robattle she just watched.

Hiroshi grumbled under his breath. "I need a real challenge."

"Perhaps I could help," Megumi chirped in.

"You promised not to set up any more fights," Hiroshi reminded with a growl.

"I know I did..." Megumi held a hand over her chest. "I just, there was no way for me not to request it for you."

"Megumi! You fucking promised! What are you getting out of it? Money?" Hiroshi howled.

"Nothing! Ikki was looking for an opponent, I asked for you!" Megumi defended.

"I don't care if it is Ikki you shouldn't have..." Hiroshi blinked. "Ikki as in Ikki Tenryo and Metabee?"

"Yes." Megumi nodded.

"They are so going to kick our ass," Hiroshi said with a grin.

"Actually, you might have a chance. Metabee is in his old KBT body. The Rubber-Robo gang destroyed his flight body and they haven't replaced it yet," Megumi pointed out.

"Even with an outdated body, Metabee is one of the top ranked medabots," Sir Lanceabot intoned. "It will be a fight I'll cherish."

"No kidding. A chance to fight classic Ikki and Metabee is a dream come true!" Hiroshi cheered. "When is the fight?"

"Tonight at seven," Megumi told him.

"Great!" Hiroshi grabbed her hands. "Thanks. If you set up robattles with strong opponents with higher ranks than me, I won't complain."

* * *

"There you are!" Ikki ran down the hillside.

Arika lazily looked up from where she was watching the river flow by. "Oh, hi, Ikki."

"Do you realize what time it is?" Ikki questioned.

Metabee followed after his partner. "Yeah, we're going to be late to a robattle!"

"Sorry, I needed to think," Arika replied.

"Couldn't you have told your Mom? You missed dinner," Ikki complained as he sat down next to her. "Did the doctor tell you something bad?"

"You could say that," Arika replied.

Ikki's eyes widened in fright. "You're not dying, are you?"

Arika shook her head. "No. But my dreams of being a journalist might be over."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ikki asked frantically.

"I'm at risk of developing diabetes, so if I want to have your children, it's best I keep our baby," Arika gazed at him. "What should I do? I don't want to throw away either dream, but it seems I have to choose only one of them."

"'Our baby?'" Metabee squawked.

"You're pregnant?" Ikki screeched.

Arika gave a shallow nod. "We celebrated your world championship too much."

Ikki began to slide down the hill, almost tumbling into the river below. Arika and Metabee chased after him.

"Are you all right?" Arika questioned.

"That should be my line! You're really pregnant?" Ikki demanded.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was hoping the doctor would give me reason to delay being a mother." Arika sagged. "Instead he gave reason to keep the baby."

Ikki hugged her at a loss for words.

* * *

"You sure you got the right place and time?" Hiroshi grumbled.

"I was the one to set that," Megumi replied. "I don't know where he is or why he's late."

Hiroshi dropped to the ground. "I'm not moving until he shows up."

"Sorry about the wait," Metabee called out.

Ikki sluggishly followed behind him.

Mr. Referee appeared in an explosion of streamers and wearing only a diaper. "This will be a submission robattle."

Metabee took a pot shot at the referee with his wrist cannon. "That costume is in BAD taste."

Seeing as the attack missed by a meter, Mr. Referee choose to ignore it while going over the rules of the fight. "Medafighters ready?"

Ikki grunted while Metabee raised his fist.

Hiroshi posed. "Summon Sir Lanceabot!"

The meter and a half knight medabot appeared in all his gleaming glory.

"Isn't that a kick in the can," Metabee groused.

"Robattle!" Mr. Referee announced.

"Keep moving, get in close, don't let him use his cannons," Hiroshi whispered into his watch.

Metabee began firing, but kept missing his target. "Stand still for a second."

"That would be foolish," Sir Lanceabot retorted.

Metabee quickly found himself on the defensive as he now had to dodge the knight's lance. "Ikki, a little help here."

There was no reply as Ikki stared off into the distance.

"Ikki, we're losing here. IKKI!" Metabee screeched. He tripped over a rock and found himself on his back. The point of the lance was now in his face.

"Yield," Sir Lanceabot demanded.

"Ikki!" Metabee howled.

Ikki turned around. "You win."

"This isn't the fight I've wished for! I wanted you to kick my ass! What is this shit?" Hiroshi howled.

"Sorry, my head is really not into this." Ikki walked away, with Metabee giving chase. "We can have a rematch later."

* * *

"I finally get a robattle and Ikki was completely useless," Metabee complained. "He finally knows what's wrong with Arika, but nothing has yet to be decided."

Author's Notes:

After a long delay, finally a new chapter. I'm sorry that I probably won't be doing any more scenes with Koji, Genkai or the others. I want to draw this story to a close. Depending on how things go, there will only be one or two more chapters.


	10. Secret of Secrets

**Medabots Impossible**

**Chapter 10: Secret of Secrets**

_By: Lord Archive_

The characters found in this story do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo.

* * *

Previously on Medabots:

Arika has finally told Ikki that she's pregnant. He was so shocked from the news he lost a robattle match to a ranked amateur, which winning the match upset Hiroshi more than losing would have.

* * *

Ikki dragged himself home. He glanced into the living room and saw his mother blissfully reading a book and his father watching the news. Neither had a clue of the trouble that was brewing.

Metabee stomped pass him, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Mrs. Tenryo looked up. "Did you find Arika?"

Ikki nodded. "Yeah. She's home now."

"Is she all right?" Mrs. Tenryo pressed.

Ikki looked away. "Well, she's not dying."

Mrs. Tenryo gazed at him, with seeming expectations.

Ikki slouched. "I'm going to bed."

Mr. Tenryo tore his gaze away from the television as the boy shambled off. "I remember saying that to my parents after you told me you were pregnant."

Mrs. Tenryo nodded with a smirk, setting down her book, 'How to Pick the Perfect Baby Name,' onto the end table. "It would seem Arika finally told him."

"Still hope your reading too much into her recent illness," Mr. Tenryo retorted.

"Right, and Ikki usually drags himself to bed at eight," Mrs. Tenryo returned.

* * *

Mrs. Amazake gazed at her daughter with a great amount of concern. The girl once again opted for a couple plain doughnuts and a lemon-lime soda for breakfast. The lunch that was packed was similarly simple affair of rice and meat only, with another can of lemon-lime soda. She remembered a time when she had eaten like that, but there was no way her baby girl... She couldn't even think of it.

"Something wrong?" Arika asked.

Her mother frowned. "I should be asking you. What did the doctor tell you yesterday?"

Arika shifted uneasily. "I... I have evidence of prediabetes. I stand a large risk of developing it fully when I get older."

Mrs. Amazake nodded in thought. Certainly not the best of news, as her little girl would undoubtedly have a harder time in life. She did not know much about the trouble associated with diabetes, but knew it was at least manageable. There had to be something else that bothered her baby.

Arika did not give the woman a chance to ask anything more when she rushed off to school.

* * *

Zuru frowned as he saw Ikki drag himself into school. Arika had already gone in to talk to the teachers, but the look on Tenryo's face made him fear his suspicions had been correct. He walked over to his only human friend. "Something troubling you?"

Ikki glanced over lazily. "Nothing to worry about. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

Zuru folded his arms. "Has Arika told you what is wrong with her?"

Ikki nodded. "Yeah, but it's nothing for you to concern yourself over."

"Look, you can talk to me. You know I can keep secrets," Zuru told him.

Ikki frowned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Zuru countered. "My baby little sister is still waking me up every night."

Ikki flinched at the word 'baby' as if he was punched. He then stared at the boy. "How would you...?"

"Lethargy, nausea, mood swings, and bladder control issues. My mother went through all of that last year," Zuru pointed out. "And I serious doubt diabetes would have you this zoned out."

"I don't know what to say. I still don't think you understand MY situation with Arika. _I_ don't understand it," Ikki retorted.

"Yes, it's not the same, but I'm still willing to listen," Zuru offered.

* * *

"Prediabetes? Can you believe that crap?" Arika's homeroom teacher spat out to the other educators.

The female mathematics teacher smirked. "Oh, I don't doubt the prediabetes, that's just making her sick enough that we couldn't miss it."

The homeroom teacher shook his head. "Why she just doesn't get it taken care of, I don't know."

The science teacher spoke up, "Diabetes can cause all sorts of medical issues to a pregnancy. Greatly increasing miscarriage and even puts the life of the mother at risk if her blood sugar is not constantly monitored. Knowing that there is a risk of developing pregnancy diabetes later in life, well..."

The mathematics teacher frowned. "It's actually safer for her to have a baby now?"

The science teacher nodded. "And with the advent of Internet and the slow death of printed newspapers, Arika's dream of being an investigative reporter may well be dead before she'd have a chance to get a journalism degree anyway."

The homeroom teacher folded his arms. "So, we've still got to play dumb until we can't ignore it. I'd rather kick Tenryo out of school than Amazake for that stupidity. She at least takes school seriously."

"Considering once Tenryo turns eighteen he'll have more money than all of us combined, and liable to make more in Medabot tournaments, school really is almost pointless for him," the science teacher observed.

* * *

Mrs. Amazake really wanted, no needed, to know why her daughter seemed so out of it. Was diabetes far worse than she heard? Knowing how her daughter researched everything, she went into the girl's bedroom and began to look around for any information pamphlets or books and did find a few.

Reading over a diabetes pamphlet, she wanted to sigh in relief at the list of symptoms which her daughter did exhibit, but couldn't help but frown at the listed dangers that it would present. While not inherently deadly by itself, it can lead to life threatening situations if not properly managed.

Sitting at her daughter's desk chair she read over the material concerning prediabetes and her frown deepened. Her baby's recent illness was too severe to be just a warning. She did not like how potential triggers for diabetes had pregnancy circled and age was underlined.

Then, buried amongst the literature was something else that made Mrs. Amazake's heart drop: pamphlets on pregnancy. The amount of wear on them showed they had been read more often than the ones on diabetes. More damning wasn't just the notes scribbled with remedies to help with morning sickness, it was 'Tenryo Arika' written in at the top along with various names, some of which had been crossed off.

Mrs. Amazake shook her head. She didn't want to believe the indications. She didn't think this was possible. She had to do something.

* * *

Ikki trailed behind his girlfriend as he walked her home. "What are we going to do?"

Arika turned around to gaze at him. At least he said 'we.' She pouted deeply. "I've been trying to figure that out for the past week. Part of me still wants to delay, but the risks when I'm older... What do you want to do?"

"I... I don't know." Ikki slouched. "I'm not ready to be a father, but I don't want to lose you. I mean I do want to have a family some day. Just not this soon. But as you said, we don't get to have everything we want."

"Finish school or your love child," Arika barely said over a whisper. "I get one or the other, not both."

"Even if we try to delay things now... there's no guarantee we won't be back in this situation before we graduate high school," Ikki muttered out.

"Nor is there any certainty of me getting pregnant when I'm twenty," Arika added.

"Arika... we have to make a decision before we can move on," Ikki told her. "Do you want to have this baby now or not?"

"I don't know..." Arika admitted. "Do you?"

Ikki hugged her. "I don't know how to answer that. All I can think is 'not yet,' but at the same time I don't want to risk your health. If it really is safer for you now, then I'll deal with being a father."

Arika began to cry, latching onto her lover desperately. With those words, the decision had been made.

* * *

"I'm home," Arika called out.

"Welcome home," Mrs. Amazake returned sadly. "Are you hungry, Dear? I have a snack for you."

Arika walked into the kitchen and saw rice paddies all set up for her, with a few options of flavoring she could add to it. Her stomach growled in appreciation and added a few of the different sauces to them before eating the first one.

Mrs. Amazake shook her head at the combination of flavoring was rather sickening. Something only a pregnant woman would consider eating. "Dear, when were you going to tell me what was really wrong with you?"

Arika looked up sheepishly. "I... ah..."

Mrs. Amazake held her daughter's hand. "How long has Ikki been forcing himself on you?"

Arika stared at her mother with wide eyes. "What? He's never forced himself on me."

Mrs. Amazake looked at the girl with concern. "He hasn't?"

Arika looked away. There was no point in hiding it anymore. She was going to have this baby. "If anything, I forced myself on him when we first became lovers a couple years ago."

"You... forced... him... YEARS AGO?!" Mrs. Amazake disbelievingly finished with a screech.

Arika nodded. "I know we shouldn't have been together like that, but I love him. Love him enough... to choose our baby over school."

"You're too young. Babies shouldn't have babies," Mrs. Amazake insisted.

Arika let out a long yawn, hating how pregnancy sapped her energy. "Mother, this may be my only chance to safely have Ikki's child."

Mrs. Amazake shook her head. "You don't realize what you're doing. You have to delay this."

"I won't," Arika protested. "I only get to accomplish one of my dreams, and I'm choosing Ikki." She wobbled as she moved to stand up.

"I can't let you make that mistake!" Mrs. Amazake yelled.

Arika moved toward the door. "I'm going to Ikki's until you calm down." She made it two steps before she collapsed.

"Sorry about the sleeping pills, but this is for your own good," Mrs. Amazake told her unconscious daughter. "I know you would too stubborn to listen to reason."

* * *

"Oh, Ikki, you're back already," Mrs. Tenryo noted. "Where's Metabee?"

Ikki blinked in confusion. "Huh? Didn't he stay here?"

Mrs. Tenryo shook her head. "He went to store to see Ms. Nae about his new body."

Ikki slapped his forehead. "Shit! I totally forgot about that." He turned and ran out the door.

* * *

"I really need to talk to my agent about my lack of screen time," Metabee snidely commented. "The secret of Arika being pregnant is becoming less of a secret. Mrs. Amazake seems to want Arika to have an abortion regardless of what the girl has to say, but I think Mrs. Amazake is forgetting a few things."


	11. Fight for the Future

**Medabots Impossible**

**Chapter 11: Fight for the Future**

_By: Lord Archive_

The characters found in this story do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo.

I have added what was originally a small prologue to chapter one of this series. It was to start with a school newspaper article, and after the chapter was added a glossary on Medabots.

* * *

Previously on Medabots:

Arika's secret is much less of one than she thought. Now her mother wants to take care of her pregnancy, regardless of what Arika has to say about it.

* * *

Mrs. Amazake struggled to pick up her teenage daughter. She looked up when she heard metallic footsteps. "Ah, Brass, you want to do what's best for Arika, don't you?"

The one and a half meter tall medabot nodded. "Her happiness is my wish."

"We must stop this foolishness. Help me with her," Mrs. Amazake ordered.

Brass immediately complied, carefully picking up her partner and best friend.

"Now let's go to the clinic," Mrs. Amazake demanded.

"No," Brass replied firmly.

"What?!" Mrs. Amazake cried out.

"Arika's happiness is with Ikki. I won't let you ruin that," Brass retorted.

"Give me my daughter," Mrs. Amazake commanded coldly.

"No," Brass affirmed her choice. She moved toward the door, but Mrs. Amazake quickly moved to block the way. The medabot could not hurt the woman, as that would hurt Arika as well. The large glass door to the backyard had no such restriction. She fired a boob rocket to remove the barrier and then dashed outside. She would never be as thankful for having her larger body as she did right then. If she had been only a meter tall, carrying Arika while running away would've been extremely difficult.

"Come back here!" Mrs. Amazake yelled as the medabot ran off. Her fists clenched tightly. There was really only one place for them to go.

* * *

"Where have you been," Metabee demanded.

Ikki scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. You know I've been... distracted."

"To put it mildly," Metabee groused.

"So, there's my fine young warriors." Ms. Nae smiled at them. "Metabee's new armor is all set."

Metabee rubbed his hands together. "Can't wait to try it on."

Ms. Nae guided them into the back where the much taller shooter beetle armor stood. It held many similarities to Metabee's original KBT armor save that this armor clearly had a jet pack attached on the back. "I don't think I really need to go over any specifics on this. The functionality is rather straight forward with wrist cannons and rocket launchers in the head. Though you can load special ammunition for the rockets themselves. And along with the jet thrusters on the back there are thrusters in the feet as well to help control flight."

"I'm already sold, get me in that body!" Metabee chirped.

"Talk about impatient," Ikki groused. He opened the hatch on Metabee's back and manually ejected the medal, which he promptly put it into the space between the two thrusters on the larger medabot's back.

"Whoa!" Metabee called out from his new body. "Sensor upgrades always take a second to get use to."

"What do you think?" Ms. Nae asked.

"It's great." Metabee cocked his head. "Hey what's this command... Huh? Message from Brass? Ikki there's trouble with Arika, we need to go home NOW!"

Ikki was out the door before Ms. Nae could blink. She sighed and shook her head as she watched Metabee catch up to Ikki, grab him and then put the jet thrusters to it's maiden flight. "There goes my two warriors."

* * *

Mrs. Tenryo blinked in surprise when Brass jumped down into her backyard holding Arika protectively. "Hello, Brass. Is something wrong?"

"Where's Ikki and Metabee?" Brass asked desperately.

"At the store picking up the new armor," Mrs. Tenryo informed. "Now come inside, Dear, and we can lay Arika down and you can tell me what's wrong."

Brass frowned but complied as she followed the woman inside the house. The medabot carefully placing her still sleeping partner onto Ikki's bed.

"Now please tell me what's going on," Mrs. Tenryo pleaded.

Brass eyed the window in case she had to make another quick escape. She then looked seriously at Mrs. Tenryo. "Arika is pregnant with Ikki's child, and due to her risk of developing diabetes later in life has chosen to keep this baby."

Mrs. Tenryo pouted. "Diabetes? That's not good at all."

"Which is why Arika wants to keep the baby," Brass asserted.

Mrs. Tenryo patted the medabot on the head. "Of course, Dear. Whatever excuse works. Now why is Arika sleeping?"

Brass looked confused. "Ah, her mother fed her sleeping pills with the intent of taking her to a clinic to delay the pregnancy."

Loud pounding came from the front door.

"And that would be Arika's mother now. Excuse me." Mrs. Tenryo walked toward the front door.

Brass carefully followed the woman, uncertain what Mrs. Tenryo's intentions were. She then watched as Ikki's mother went into the closet and pulled out... a BAZOOKA?!

Mrs. Tenryo yanked the door open and leveled the deadly weapon straight at Mrs. Amazake's head. "Yes, Arika is here, and no, I'm not letting you make any hasty decisions that doesn't include Ikki, my husband and myself."

Mrs. Amazake's hair stood on end, sweating nervously at the obviously loaded weapon. "Are you serious about wanting to destroy not just my daughter's future but Ikki's as well?"

Mrs. Tenryo looked put upon. "Ikki is a world champion medafighter. He's already set for life if he manages his money well. I fully expect that I'll have to convince him to just finish high school, with or without the situation Arika is in. With it I might be able to convince him to go to university."

"What about my daughter's dreams? She has wanted to be a journalist all her life! This will destroy that!" Mrs. Amazake protested.

"Sadly, yes. But what about her health? What about her dreams of a family with my son?" Mrs. Tenryo retorted.

"She can have that after she's finished school!" Mrs. Amazake yelled.

"NO! I CAN'T!" Arika screamed. "Don't you get it, Mom? I can't have a family after I'm done with school. Not without destroying my health in the process. And I don't need a journalism degree to write for a newspaper. It helps, but there are other methods to achieve that goal. Writing for local papers, doing articles for Internet news sites. Get my name out there by doing the work I've wanted to do, not sitting in a classroom being told how journalism used to be."

There was an audible click from Mrs. Tenryo's weapon. "That was the safety. Arika will be staying here, unless you have a problem with that."

"Fire that and you'll be in jail for the rest of your life!" Mrs. Amazake tried to call the bluff.

Mrs. Tenryo smiled sweetly. "At this range, neither of us would survive. I'm willing to stake my life on our children's happiness. Are you?"

"You're insane!" Mrs. Amazake backed away. "Arika, please come home. Don't ruin your life."

"No." Arika folded her arms. "I'm staying here to protect what's left of my dreams, all of them."

Mrs. Amazake clenched her fists. "I'll be back."

Metabee landed with a loud thud, and Ikki fell out of his grasp and tumbled across the yard.

Mrs. Tenryo smiled. "Oh, you're back already."

Ikki blinked. "Why do you have a bazooka?"

"One, I keep it around to chase away persistent salesmen. Two, Arika's mother needed extra persuasion to leave." Mrs. Tenryo then handed the weapon to the pregnant girl next to her.

"Three," Arika continued, aiming the heavy weapon towards her lover. "We're getting married so Mom can't force me to have an abortion."

Ikki sweated nervously. "Ah... right."

Mrs. Tenryo nodded. "I'm afraid you'll be missing school tomorrow. We'll need to go on a little trip." She took the weapon back from Arika and put it in the closet. Suddenly the whole house shook and smoke bellowed from the cracks around the closet door. "Oops. Forgot I turned the safety off."

"That was a live bazooka?!" Arika screeched.

* * *

"Where is he?" Shrimplips wondered.

"He promised to be here," Gillgirl retorted.

"Isn't that a Select Corps carrier?" Slugbuttoms noted, pointing at the large plane.

Mrs. Slugbottoms frowned as two parachutes appeared. "We haven't done anything to attract their attention, have we?"

"We are operating within the rules of robattles," Shrimplips returned.

"Hey, isn't that's Ikki?" Squidguts asked.

Mrs. Slugbottoms folded her arms. "What is he doing with Select Corps?"

Gillgirl shrugged. "Does it matter? He's here now."

Ikki landed and his legs carried him forward in an attempt to keep from falling.

Arika touched down right after him. "That was scary, but fun."

Mrs. Slugbuttoms tapped her foot as the sky divers struggled to free themselves. "You're late."

"Had personal issues to deal with. We still made it back in time," Ikki retorted. "Besides, it's not like this will be an official robattle."

Slugbottoms held up his medawatch. "You can bet on that."

Ikki waved a finger. "The agreement was Tenryo versus Gillgirl and Squidguts, wasn't it?"

Shirmplips folded his arms. "It was you verses the Rubber Robos."

"Well if you want to insist on that, I guess I could just form Team Tenryo right now." Ikki turned around. "Any takers to join my team?"

Numerous children there as spectators raised their hands including Neo Screws, Kam, Zuru, Kouji, Karin, Hiroshi, and Space Medafighter X.

The Rubber Robos shared troubled gazes. "Fine, it'll be Gillgirl and Squidguts verses Tenryo."

"Sorry, but you heard them," Ikki told the spectators.

"Ready, Tenryo Ikki?" Arika commented with a smirk.

"Ready." Ikki nodded. "What about you, Tenryo Arika?"

Arika grinned. "More ready for this than being a mother in about six months."

There were many surprised gasps from that one.

"He played us, AGAIN," Gillgirl spat.

"Wait until you see this! Transport Metabee!" Ikki cried out.

"Transport Brass!" Arika echoed.

Two one and a half meter tall medabots stood poised for battle.

"Not impressed," Mrs. Slugbottoms retorted.

Gillgirl and Squidguts called forth Siren and Kraken.

"Siren, make sure Metabee is suitably distracted," Gillgirl ordered.

The tall sexy medabot began to sing as she sauntered toward the tall beetle medabot.

Brass quickly jumped in the way. "You stay away from MY Metabee!" She proceeded to launch both her boob rockets at the more shapely medabot.

Siren crashed to the ground and smirked as Kraken had grabbed hold of both Brass and Metabee. "Let's see how he likes my touch." She reached out and touched the beetle medabot's back and discharged her pleasure attack.

"Eat some heat!" Metabee cried out, his jet packs firing.

Siren had to jump back to avoid the flames.

Brass could only see red. In a feat of unbelievable strength she broke free of Kraken's hold and tackled Siren to the ground. Her fists raining blow after blow on the beautiful medabot's head until it was an ugly mess.

Ikki let out a nervous laugh. "If you ever needed proof Hell has nothing on a girl's fury..."

Arika scowled slightly. "Hush you. We still have Kraken to deal with."

Brass looked at her damaged and sparking hand. "I think I need this replaced."

"You going to let Brass show you up?" Ikki taunted. "Get out of that stupid squid's grasp."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Metabee retorted.

"Sorry, Buddy, but we can't finish him with that hug he has on you. Pleasure shock now!" Ikki called out.

Brass scowled at the boy.

Kraken's tentacles shook and then recoiled, while Metabee jumped away. Both of them muttered at the same time, "Ewwww!"

"It got you out, didn't it?" Ikki shot at his partner.

Brass held up her damaged hand trying to make a fist. "Metabee's touch is for me alone."

Ikki sweated nervously. "Right. Sorry. Ah, Metabee, why don't you give Brass your special hug."

Arika nodded. "Go for it."

Brass spread out her limbs and Metabee rushed from behind, his armor opening up and enveloped her body, increasing their size and mass by joining the two together as one.

"This will take a bit to get use to," Metabee commented.

"Well, this certainly fulfills my wish to fully fight with you," Brass added demurely.

"Now let's put that brute force to work. Blast that freak!" Ikki ordered.

MetaBrass locked on with their weaponry and fired. Tentacles were raised to block the onslaught, but left the main body undamaged. As Kraken moved to lower his guard, he saw the joined medabot on a downward arc fist raised to punch. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," Metabee's voice intoned before a thunderous crack was heard from the titanic punch, which caused severe damage to Kraken's body. The giant squid's medal immediately ejected.

"You've won." Mrs. Slugbottoms fists clenched. "What medapart do you want?"

Ikki glanced at Arika who shrugged cluelessly.

"May I suggest the prize?" Ms. Nae asked.

"Sure," Ikki replied.

"That they fully accept their ban on robattles and stop challenging kids to fights," Ms. Nae suggested.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We need the money we make from selling medaparts," Slugbottoms retorted.

"And what if I offered you all jobs in my new company? Mrs. Slugbottoms, I could certainly use someone of your talents to help design new medabots. Kraken is a product of pure genius. And any medabot we produced would need to be tested in battle," Ms. Nae offered.

"Real jobs?" Gillgirl asked.

"You'll hire us?" Slugbottoms questioned.

Ms. Nae nodded. "I have need to fill positions to make my dream a reality. One day my company will surpass Uncle Aki's!"

Shirmplips grinned. "Where do we sign up?"

They watched as the Rubber Robos walked off with Ms. Nae.

"Well, that ends the Rubber Robo threat," Ikki commented.

Arika sighed. "And my time in school."

"Come on, let's go home. Mom and Dad must have parachuted home by now," Ikki suggested.

Arika nodded. "Why didn't you tell me your Dad is a captain in Select Corps?"

"Because I didn't know about it!" Ikki returned.

Arika shook her head. "It certainly explains where your Mom got that bazooka."

* * *

"Finally a real robattle!" Metabee cheered. "Now everyone knows of Arika's blessing. There's still a few things to be worked out in the final part."


	12. The Same Old Things

**Medabots Impossible**

**Chapter 12: The Same Old Things**

_By: Lord Archive_

The characters found in this story do not belong to me, but to NAS/Kodansha, TV Tokyo.

* * *

Previously on Medabots:

The big secret is out. More than that, to make it so that her mother can't force an abortion, Arika has married Ikki.

* * *

Mrs. Amazake folded her arms defiantly and stood with a smile outside the Tenryo home. Police were in there and they were going to bring her daughter out to her and this insanity would be over.

The officers in questioned walked out of the house and bowed toward Mrs. Tenryo and Arika before turning and walking toward Mrs. Amazake and bowed towards her. The lead officer then said, "Arika was rather clear she was here of her own free will."

"She's my daughter and belongs at home!" Mrs. Amazake protested.

"She may be your daughter ma'am, but two days ago she went to a Pacific Island country and married Ikki Tenryo. As such she has declared her independence from you. You are no longer liable for her care and upbringing," the lead officer explained.

"They've taken my daughter, forced a child on her, made her marry someone without my permission and you're telling me I can do NOTHING?!" Mrs. Amazake screeched.

Arika stomped up to the woman and held out a digital pad. "Mom, here's my journal. Read it."

Mrs. Amazake blinked. "Huh?"

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, maybe you'll read them. You'll understand everything if you just read this," Arika promised.

The lead officer turned toward the woman. "While our hands are tied in this manner, if you desire to pursue the issue, you will have to take it up in civil court. Good day, Ma'am."

"If you do try to force me to have an abortion or away from my husband, I'll get a restraining order on you," Arika vowed before stomping back into the Tenryo home.

* * *

Ikki and Arika walked onto the school grounds and was greeted by loud applause, causing them to blush.

"Thank you, everyone." Arika bowed to them. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to see the teachers."

"There's no rule obligating you to say anything. The less you say the more we can ignore," their homeroom teacher intoned as he leaned against the school's wall fence.

Arika smirked, suspecting the teacher had already figured out her real issue even before her rushed marriage. "Well, I still have an issue to inform you about. I've been added to the Tenryo clan, and my mother has issues with that. She does not currently have legal right to pull me from school."

The homeroom teacher nodded. "Understood." He lazily walked into the school.

Mimoji, a reporter on the school newspaper, stomped up to Ikki. "I'm not happy you've screwed over Arika's future, at least you took responsibility."

"If I didn't knock her up, we might not have found out about the diabetes crap until it fucked over her life," Ikki defended.

Ginkai laughed. "And if anyone knows how to fuck things or girls, it's you."

Ikki replied with a sarcastic laugh.

Zuru stepped forward. "Congratulations, Ikki, Arika. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you."

Arika nodded. "Considering your baby sister, we may need some pointers."

* * *

Sir Lanceabot looked around desperately, his vision obscured by smoke.

"Run!" Hiroshi ordered.

Sir Lanceabot did as ordered.

"Metabee, do you see any movement in the smoke?" Ikki questioned.

Metabee hovered ten meters in the air. "The smoke is starting to swirl in one area."

"Aim in front of where the swirl is moving to and fire!" Ikki ordered.

Metabee complied and Sir Lanceabot cried out as he was struck numerous times.

"Damage critical. Medal eject," Hiroshi's watch intoned.

Metabee landed and waited for the smoke to clear. Had Ikki just told him to attack, he would've aimed at the swirl itself, which would've missed the target. As soon as he could see, he spotted Sir Lanceabot's collapsed body and medal, he walked over and put the medal back into his opponent.

"Thank you for a proper match." Sir Lanceabot bowed.

"Hey, no problem." Metabee waved it off.

Hiroshi grinned. "Now this was the fight I was expecting."

Ikki shrugged. "Sorry about that fight. Just found out Arika was pregnant."

Hiroshi nodded. "I can imagine. It'd be the same if Megumi told me that, not that we've done anything like that."

Ikki laughed. "Give it time and don't rush."

Megumi blushed deeply as she watched Ikki and Metabee walk off. "Do you... think of me... like that?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "I couldn't think of another girl that I might be with."

Megumi swayed a bit before grabbing the boy and kissing him soundly on the lips. "I like you, too."

Hiroshi looked at her in confusion. When did he say he liked her? He watched as she skipped away, her ass bouncing as she went, which he liked seeing more than how it twitched when she stormed off in anger.

* * *

Karin blushed as her lover greeted her with a strong hug and a kiss. "Hello, Dear."

"Hello, my Angel," Kouji returned. "Can you believe that Arika is pregnant with Ikki's child?"

Karin shrugged. "Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Kouji blinked. "You knew they were together?"

Karin nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kouji wondered.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Karin admitted. "You thought you were the first, but you're not."

Kouji frowned. "How long were they together?"

"Over a year at least," Karin replied.

Kouji paced the room. The way his lover phrased that... "What you said, about being first... you didn't mean just them, did you?"

Karin turned away. "You know I can't be rude."

"You and... Ikki?" Kouji asked, dreading the answer.

Karin couldn't tell if she was giggling nervously or crying. "More Arika than Ikki, but he was involved. She was being curious and it had been a while..."

Kouji stared at her. "A while since what?"

"Since I helped cheer someone up..." Karin weakly told him.

Kouji collapsed into a chair. "How many?"

Karin knew she was crying now. "I don't know. They were lonely. I wanted to help. I had no reason to deny them. I tried to forget them afterwards. I didn't have a boyfriend then."

Kouji felt like he had been stabbed. Had he spoken up sooner, approached her to be his girlfriend when he first wanted to, could he have been her first and only?

"There's something I have to tell you..." Karin gulped. "I... I have chlamydia. I probably got it from one of the guys I comforted. Getting myself cured won't help unless you are as well."

"What's chlamydia?" Kouji wondered with an emotionless voice.

"It's a sexual disease that does little to guys... a bit of pain at certain times. Untreated it can cause you to be infertile, but that's an advanced infection. It's worst effects are to a baby while being born. There's no question for Arika or myself. We'll need cesarean sections to play it safe," Karin told him shyly.

Kouji nodded and then slid off the chair. "'Or myself?'"

Karin smiled weakly. "Surprise, you're going to be a father. And you're the only guy I've been with in the past six months." She then shrugged. "You can thank Ikki for letting me know you liked me." She then pouted. "Wish he didn't tell me while he was... well... in me."

"Transport Sumilidon," Kouji ordered, activating his medawatch.

"What is your wish," Sumilidon questioned.

"Shoot me," Kouji replied.

* * *

Mrs. Amazake stared dumbly at her daughter's personal digital assistant. Her daughter was a pervert! She even had a threesome with another girl, and Ikki wasn't always involved! She certainly did NOT know her daughter. She had specifically not told her daughter anything about sex fearing she was too young to understand. After reading of her little girl's exploits she couldn't decide if this was proof Arika didn't understand what she had been doing or if her daughter knew more about sex than she did.

Mrs. Amazake had to admit one thing: Arika's decision was not hastily made. She had weighed her situation. Thought it out to likely outcomes. It was still a mistake, but she had recognized and accepted that. For being sexual active, she was going to be grounded for life. A prison of her own making.

Picking up the phone, Mrs. Amazake called her daughter. "Hello, Arika... I've read your journal... You can send your husband to pick it up."

"You've accepted my choices?" Arika questioned.

Mrs. Amazake frowned. "Not fully. I still think you're making a mistake. You shouldn't have the responsibility of a parent yet. You're too young."

"I know I am, but I don't plan on raising this baby alone. Mrs. Tenryo will help. I hope you would be willing as well," Arika replied.

"I would be happy to babysit my grandchild," Mrs. Amazake promised. "Yet even with help, it will be difficult for you."

"You can stop preaching to the choir. If my teachers didn't refuse to be informed of my pregnancy, I wouldn't be going to school." Arika sighed. "My days are still numbered. At the end of the semester, I'll be writing my final article to the school paper pleading everyone NOT to follow my lead."

"That's good," Mrs. Amazake agreed. "I'll always worry about you."

"I'll always love you," Arika replied.

"Now, Arika, why did you have sex with a girl? Ikki might've gotten her pregnant in your threesome!" Mrs. Amazake chasted.

"You didn't have to read the whole thing!" Arika cried out.

"Arika..." Mrs. Amazake pressed.

"I was curious and we did use protection," Arika asserted.

"You know very well protection isn't a hundred percent," Mrs. Amazke noted.

"Considering she gave Ikki and me chlamydia, yes, I certainly know that now," Arika groused.

* * *

The illusion of immortality, of not taking responsibility for your actions. How many times have we made decisions we knew were stupid, risky, and dangerous yet did it anyway? Teenagers especially feel there's no risk to what they do. Yet we constantly deal with wrecked medabots, broken bones, and hurt feelings.

Among the most dangerous choices a teenager can make is having sex. Maybe it will be a pleasurable experience for both, and nothing more. Yet every time a girl has sex with a guy she risks becoming pregnant. And it's not 'safe sex' it's safer sex. Condoms and birth control pills reduce the chance of pregnancy, not remove the possibility. And with each person you or your partner has had sex with increases the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. Even if both are virgins, there is the risk one carries a STD inherited from a parent or was exposure to the disease from another source, like a blood transfusion.

The risks are real. To deny that they exist is foolishness. Abortion may be a remedy for an unplanned pregnancy. Chlamydia may be treatable. Herpes will not go away, the recurring sores may give you breaks yet remains a painful reminder of past pleasure that can only be reduced in severity, never fully cured. AIDS is a death sentence.

A reporter should never become part of a story, yet in this, I am.

I, Arika Tenryo-Amazake, am pregnant. I have found myself in a position where this may be the only chance I have to be a mother. I stupidly took many chances of getting pregnant. Even risked developing sexually transmitted diseases all because I felt nothing could happen.

Risk free sex does not exist. The baby I carry is proof of that. The chlamydia the gynecologist found was another strike.

As for the illusion of being immortal, the risk that I will develop diabetes when I grow older has shoved my mortality down my throat. More people are killed each year by conditions caused by low insulin levels than AIDS and breast cancer combined. If I become diabetic, there's a good chance I won't live to retirement age.

When you think about skateboarding off a flight of stairs, remember Yamashiro's broken leg.

When you want to make fun and tease a classmate, remember Shiido's break down.

When you think about having sex, remember me.

Arika Tenryo-Amazake, former student and unofficial head-editor. Good-bye and think before you leap.

* * *

Time passes, things change, yet nothing is ever really different.

"Karakuchi, where do you think you're going?" demanded a young teenaged boy with wild black hair.

"You're not worth my time, Tenryo," responded a handsome light-brown haired teenager.

"You can't deny me this scoop! Number four Medabot Fighter beaten by a little girl!" Tenryo protested.

"I have no comment!" Karakuchi shouted before running off.

"Cry baby," sniped the little girl. "Come on, Sir Lancabot."

"Yes, milady," the shining knight robot bowed.

Tenryo whirled around. "Can't you give me a few words?"

"I, Mihoshi Tanaka, the heir of the great Hiroshi Tanaka will rise to the top of Medabot Fighters!" the girl declared.

Tenryo blinked. "Mihoshi Tanaka?" He pointed at the girl. "You're my little brother's girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," a dark brown haired boy protested.

Mihoshi nodded. "Yes, I am. You'll be able to follow me on my quest."

* * *

Author's Closing Notes:

And finally the end of Medabots: Impossible.

The final scene is of Kouji and Karin's son, Hiroshi and Megumi's daughter as well as Ikki and Arika's two sons.

Sadly this series grew more and more away from what Medabots was. That, in a way, became part of the problem. Medabots is not a serious series, yet teenage sex and pregnancy is certainly a serious matter. I found myself rewriting scenes to be less serious, to at least make it dark comedy rather than just emotional. The scenes with Mrs. Amazake were ones that saw the most rewriting.


End file.
